


Hellcats

by UnicornAffair



Series: Trimberly Week of Past and Present [8]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Derby Names, F/F, F/M, Other Show Rangers to appear as members of other teams, Roller Derby, Trans Character, Trans!Tommy, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: College was Kimberly's big chance to start again, she could leave her mistakes and high school life behind her. She was quickly drawn to a rebel girl and her world. Joining the off campus Roller Derby league would be just the right move to get Lil'Diablo to see her, and maybe even say yes to a date.Trimberly Week Day 4: Alternate Universe





	1. Give 'Em Hell

**Author's Note:**

> It's not me without starting a new sports au during Trimberly Week <3 this years featured sport is Roller Derby
> 
> Like Sorority Wars last year, Hellcats will be 5 chapters long <3

High School was supposed to be some of the best damn years of life. Kimberly Hart had it _all._ She was the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in her graduating class, easily the prettiest girl to boot. Homecoming Queen, almost Prom Queen too if she didn’t fuck everything up. 

Sending out a nude photo of one of her best friends...didn’t end well. 

It was stupid.

It was childish.

She didn’t even _realize_ how detrimental it was until she got in trouble for it. _Big_ trouble for it. With Amanda being a minor...being charged with a sex crime didn’t exactly look _great_ on an application. It was amazing how fast those who she thought were friends turned on her, then again, she was the one who did wrong. The reign of Princess Kimberly was over, and when she fell from grace she hit rock bottom...her and the boy who destroyed Angel Grove’s chances at a playoff run by doing a stupid prank that wound up busting up his truck, his leg, and his reputation in town.

There was a night where he offered to run away, just get out of the small town and go somewhere _anywhere._ That was the night two lonely idiotic souls became friends, became their _person_ to rely on when the rest of the world wanted to chew them up and spit them out. Only friends, nothing more. A disastrous hook up only proved that they were only meant to be friends.

Jason and Kimberly enrolled to Stone Canyon State University, it was their chance to have a clean slate. To start fresh. A state university that had the reputation of being a safety school gladly took in the misfits. Up north no one knew who they were, no one knew their past, this was their chance to be anyone they wanted to be. And a chance to prove to their disappointed parents that they weren’t _complete_ fuckups. 

It was hard to make friends, _new_ friends in this world. People already _had_ their friends, or didn’t want to talk to anyone in class. Kimberly considered joining a club, maybe even a sorority but had to stop herself. A sorority. Ha. In the past that was naturally Kimberly’s next step when she enrolled in college. The popular girl was expected to continue to streak and become the one who was invited to all the frat parties. 

_Expectations._

Fuck what was expected of her. 

Kimberly was so sick of fitting into the mold of what she was _supposed_ to be. She didn’t know what she wanted in life. Her parents wanted her to get a good degree, go to an ivy league school and become a doctor like them. Well, she screwed that up real fast when her record practically barred her from any private school. Her entire life people kept trying to put her into a box, and for awhile...she _thrived._

Maybe that was why she was so drawn to the rebel girl in her biology class. 

Lecture hall classes were Kimberly’s personal faves. Where there were _so_ many students in a class that it was easy to simply blend, to get lost in the crowd. She could spend more time observing a hot girl instead of taking notes...the power points were online and Jason could easily catch her up with anything she missed while daydreaming. 

She didn’t know her name. 

The other girl was short, Latina, would always be wearing a beanie of some sort. The curve of her left ear was covered in piercings, her pants always had rips and tears in them, a pair of thick boots to give her a little height...sometimes a bomber jacket, sometimes a leather jacket. Today instead of said jackets she wore a black racerback tank top, a fiery logo reading _Hellcats_ in a scratched up font. Kimberly was lost when the girl’s wavy hair brushed out of the way to reveal a saber tooth tiger tattoo on the back of her left shoulder. 

Despite never talking to her, Kimberly was drawn to this other girl. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to _be_ her, to have that _I don’t give a fuck_ kind of attitude; or if she wanted to press her against the wall and kiss the hell outta her…

“You should ask her out” Jason whispered, very aware that Kimberly was _staring_ at the girl a couple of rows in front of them. “Earth to Kim”

“What?” Kimberly feigned she was just zoning out, bored of Mr. Zordon’s hefty lecture on ...whatever “What god, no” This girl either had resting bitch face, or was really good at keeping her distance from other people. She did _not_ want to be bothered. Nope. No way. “I’m not” Kimberly shook her head, “How do you even ask out a girl?”

Jason blinked, “...Uh…” He gave out a non-helpful answer of, “With words” His lips turned up in a smile, doing his best not to laugh at his own sarcastic response. 

“Ugh” 

Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless.

It was just a dumb crush. That was all. She didn’t _have_ to act on it, in fact she very much liked observing the mystery girl from a distance.

Okay, truth be told, she was too afraid to approach the other girl...for once Kimberly was the one that didn’t feel cool enough. This girl knew exactly who she was, while Kimberly? She was a washed up Homecoming Queen…

Once class ended, Kimberly didn’t see Jason again until the two met up for dinner at one of the local sandwich places. Jason loved a hot sandwich after a long day...and Kimberly, well, she just enjoyed the company. “So, found something I thought you might like.” It must’ve been something big, he hadn’t even opened the wrapping of his footlong. 

He handed her a bright yellow flyer. Kimberly was about ready to roll her eyes. It was almost club week at the center of campus which meant every single club out there was trying to pander to the freshmen, to _anyone_ to join their cause or club or activity. Kimberly only had plans to parooze to see if there was any booths with free food but...the moment she laid eyes on the photo on the flyer her mind shut the fuck up. 

This wasn’t a flyer to join a club, this was an event. Some sort of _Roller Derby Match._ The hot girl from biology was featured on the flyer in black and white. Skates. A helmet. That same scowl on her face that Kimberly had come to admire. “Jason, this is tonight” At some location _off campus._

The former quarterback glanced around the practically empty sub shop, “I’m sorry did you have other plans?”

“Homework?”

Jason simply gave her the _really?_ Look. He didn’t believe her for a second, what was holding her back? “Seriously?”

Kimberly laughed it off, clearly she was being ridiculous, “What do I even wear to something like this?” A pause, “Do you think she’ll be there?” Seeing the mystery girl outside of class...maybe that would give her a better chance. 

“If she’s _not_ there, this is a really shitty flyer” Jason commented, taking it back, “Chicks on skates, I think it’ll be fun” The two couldn’t spend all of Freshman year wading in the waters of the unknown. They had to do _something_ other than go to class and hang out in the other’s dorm room. This was an opportunity to seize, for more reasons than one. “I’ll drive”

*****

Jason pulled his beat up pick up truck into the parking lot of...what looked like an old rundown warehouse. With a couple of broken windows it didn’t _look_ inviting. He glanced to Kimberly, “This is the address?”

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders, _this was the address on the flyer,_ “Just park I guess” There were plenty of people around, most on their way inside, others grabbing something to drink.

When Jason and Kimberly stepped out of the car and started walking toward other people, they were quick to realize that the beat up busted red pickup truck fit in more with this crowd then they did. One guy with a mohawk even laughed, nodding his head back in the direction of campus, “Fraternity row is that way, you look a little lost” It wasn’t even a good dig, but it was enough for Jason to protectively drape his arm around Kimberly’s shoulders. 

It was true. Kimberly looked like she was going to go out to a dance club, Jason a frat party. There was nothing about them that screamed badass, punkass, rebellious...they dressed vanilla in comparison. No tattoos, no piercings, no chains on their pants, just…. _normal, plain. One among many._ They’d shop at American Eagle vs Hot Topic. To think they considered themselves outsiders back in High School...that feeling didn’t compare to this.

“Let’s just get inside” Jason didn’t want to start anything, it’d be stupid to. They didn’t do anything wrong. Really, everyone was here for one thing...to see hot chicks throw down in the derby ring. 

Despite the unwelcoming feeling _outside_ the building... _inside_ the warehouse was a totally different story. In the center of the building rested one giant loop where the matches took place, a good amount of stand seating around it. There was even concessions and merchandise sold. Kimberly’d have to check back on that one...this was pretty legit. Kimberly was in awe of how these derby girls were celebrated, welcomed, the featured headliners. Hanging from the bannisters were four vertical banners, each featuring a team name and their captain. 

_The Hellcats_ featured a blonde with shoulder length wavy hair and piercing green eyes. Her arms were out as if throwing down a challenge, revealing a tiger tattoo down the inside of her forearm. Behind her was fire, Hellcats...this was the team Bio-Girl was on, the team Kimberly came to cheerfor. _B.G.M_ Kimberly wasn’t sure what _that_ stood for, but the captain of that team wasn’t one she’d ever want to get into a fight with. Against a background of stars stood a black girl with short hair, white top with a pink star in the middle, her arms folded in an intimidating pose. _Riptide Sirens_ was more water themed, their logo a skeleton surfing on a sick wave. Their captain was a blonde with pin straight hair and blue eyes, unlike the others up on the wall she didn’t look nearly that intimidating. A girl everyone wanted to chill with. A gentle, confident smile. No what was impressive about her was the entire _sleeve_ of aquatic based tattoos on her right arm. Last but not least was the captain of _Bitchcraft._ Their colors were green and gold lightning all over the place. A tall girl with thick black hair pulled up in a pony tail looked like she could _eat_ these girls for breakfast and use their bones as a freaking toothpick. 

Something about the toughness of these ladies flipped something inside of Kimberly...oh no they’re _all_ hot. God what she would give to be like them. “Come on, I want to get a front row seat” She wanted to see her crush in action. 

“...But there’s snacks”

“I swear to god all you think about is food” Kimberly huffed out a sigh, “Okay okay, I’ll save us seats, you grab snacks” Jason had a good point, he didn’t make it out loud, but Kimberly could use some popcorn or something to put her hands on. Besides, she had no idea how long a regulation match would even _be._

It took Kimberly a couple of minutes to figure out which side she should even sit on. Getting there a little early gave her a chance to see bio-girl’s team up close. The Hellcats colors went on theme with fire. Yellow tank tops, red short shorts, orange helmets. On _one_ of said helmets there was a pullover cap with a yellow star on it...that meant something, Kimberly was sure of it. Bio-Girl was the shortest of the bunch, she definitely had to take out her piercings for this contact sport. As her team captain was talking, she was busy glancing around the audience to see who was in the stands. Her eyes met Kimberly’s, she nodded her head in her direction, a confident smirk on her face. 

Did... _did_ this girl _recognize her from class!?_

The moment was all too short as her team captain reached over and slapped bio-girl’s helmet, scolding her for flirting and _not_ paying attention to what she had to say.

Kimberly felt two fingers underneath her chin, pushing it up gently so her mouth wasn’t open. “You’re gawking” Jason was back with the snacks, “Dang you haven’t had it _this_ bad since…”

“Don’t say his name.” Kimberly huffed, she didn’t want to think about _him. Ty Fleming._

Jason knew he made a mistake, though… “...You know...all things considered...you might have a knack for this game” Cosnidering their break up ended in Kimberly punching one of his teeth out. Jason thought he was so funny, chuckling to himself with the suggestion of, “Your derby name could be _Tooth Fairy”_ He started making a very small jabbing motion with his fist, “Y’know cause…”

“You don’t have to explain” Kimberly grabbed one of the boxes of popcorn from Jason, silently praying to the snack gods that this wouldn’t be over salted. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this…” A thought, “But if I were, I’d have a way cooler name than the Tooth Fairy”

“I know but it’s your brand” He laughed, Kimberly glared at him so harshly that it might as well be a threat for his own teeth.

Before Kimberly could really _say_ anything it was time for the match to start. A young, tall, lanky, black man in a gaudy blue suit stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone to his mouth he was ready to MC this event. “Ladies, gentleman, non-binary folks hello! Hello and welcome to the fourth official matchup of the season!” The crowd around them started to get pumped, “I’m your host Billy Cranston and we’ve got a classic match up of elements here today. The Hellcats vs the Riptide Sirens! Fire vs Water who will come out on top? I don’t know but I do know one thing about science and it’s about to get _steamy!”_

“Now let’s go through our lineups. For the Hellcats we’ve got team Captain Queen G” The girl from the poster, waved to the group of fans. It was evident that the attention got to her head. 

“Slayher” A stoic blonde stood next to Queen G, her arms folded, her eyes trained on the girls across from her. She didn’t say a damn word, instead, she slowly drew her finger along her neck to threaten to the other team that they were _done_ for before the game even started. Slayher, like Queen G and Kimberly’s crush sported a tattoo. Hers was a male lion head on the top of her arm. The Hell _cats_ theme was quickly becoming obvious.

“MynxyManx” A girl with short brown messy hair waved, she went all out with the cat look. When she opened her mouth to cheer, Kimberly noticed that she wore sharpened fanged prosthetics, that combined with cat eye contacts made her unnerving to look at. 

“Jungle’s Fury” Next to MynxyManx stood a girl with long diry blonde hair. She didn’t look as _rough and tough_ as the other girls. She didn’t have any visible tattoos or go far out with cat details. She wore cheetah print leggings underneath her shorts. This was the girl who’s helmet had the _star._ Judging by the cheetah print….she was their _fast_ skater.

“Last but not least! Lil’Diablo” Little Devil. Of course Kimberly wasn’t going to get a clue to what her crush’s first name was. That was going to have to change fast. Though judging by the amount of cheers...Kimberly may have some competition to _talking_ to this girl. Shit. 

“For the Riptide Sirens we have Hurricane Tori” The blonde from the poster raised her arm, the one with the sleeve, and waved. She had a _huge_ cheering section of dudes off into the corner. 

“Weapons of Mass Zestruction” A Latina girl stood next to Tori, in the air she drew out a signature Zorro like Z, punctuating it with a wink. “Zestruction for short”

“Breakneck Barbie” _Barbie_ certainly fit _this_ girl. Platinum blonde hair with curls for _days._ She was easily the prettiest girl on the court, making sure she did her make up to look _cute_ and not tough. Bright blue eyes. Oh this girl could easily be the next Reese Woods in Legally Blonde, all she needed was some signature pink as opposed to the Riptide Siren’s blue color pallet. 

“Kira Force” Next in line was a girl who looked oddly familiar... _oh_ she was the lead singer of a local band. Jason and Kimberly liked to go see live performances during the weekends, it was a nice chill way to be away from their dorm rooms. Kira was a freaking upcoming rock goddess. The light blue star against the navy helmet was any indication that she would be one to watch. “Band merchandise can also be found at the team shop!” Kira pointed in Billy’s direction, giving him a head nod of approval for plugging her music.

“And oh we’ve got a Gryffindor in the house” Billy couldn’t help but grin madly at this pun of a derby name, “Last but not least is Hermione Danger, she’s gonna bring some _magic_ tonight!” The last girl in the line up a Filipina girl with short black hair, and some wicked pink streaks in it. 

“Now that we’ve gotten our introductions down let's shake hands and get this derby rolling!” Queen G and Hurricane Tori took one step forward and grabbed hands, exchanging words that were lost among the crowd.

To Kimberly, this game was confusing as hell. Football, basketball, baseball, soccer...they were all ball related it was easier to follow the rules and what the hell was going on. She watched as four girls on either team would start to skate around the track, the remaining two...the ones with the stars on their helmet would hold back until a whistle was blown. Once Billy blew the whistle, the next two would start to skate…through the scrum of eight girls fighting to go around and try to get through again. Apparently on the _second_ lap around, every girl on the opposing team they passed would score them a point. 

“Do you understand what’s happening?”

Jason shook his head, “I don’t need to” He cringed having to look away when Slayher shouldered as hard as possible into Kira Force, knocking her to the ground. “Shit! These girls don’t play around” Hip checks, shoulder checks, damn these girls were rough. Jungle’s Fury was knocked into the guardrails around the arena, her gut hitting the top of the bar, knocking the wind out of her. This wasn’t cute roller skating around the rink, this was a _battle;_ one the two former preps couldn’t look away from. 

“And another four points for the Riptide Sirens!” Billy announced, making the crowd cheer and go wild. With a drunk audience only here to check out the girls...they’d probably cheer at anything. “The next girls we have jamming are Lil’Diablo and Hermione Danger”

“Oh” Kimberly grabbed onto Jason’s arm as if he _wasn’t_ paying attention to the action in front of them. “She’s up, it’s her” The girl from class was raring up to go try and score some points against the Riptide Sirens. 

Lil’Diablo had her head down, mentally preparing herself for that second whistle. She was off like a bat outta hell the moment she heard her signal to go. Don’t estimate her size, this pocket rocket was a force to be reckoned with. Queen G, Slayher, MynxyManx and Junge’s Fury created a path for their teammate to duck under and weave around. Lil’Diablo looked like she was skating on a freaking cloud, like this was _easy._

“Lil’Diablo is breaking out of the back but Hermione Danger is right on her tail!” Hermione Danger tapped Lil’Diablo’s shoulder, making the shorter girl her head around to see what was behind her. Hermione Danger used that opportunity to hip check her, making Lil’Diablo stumble forward. “Oh! 10 points for Gryffindor! Hermione is going around for the points”

“The ref isn’t going to call that?” Kimberly frowned, automatically getting defensive over the girl she was crushing on. To her it looked like a cheap blow, and Billy was out there praising it. “Boo! Oh fuck her” Despite not knowing what the fuck was happening Kimberly was getting into the spirit of the game… “Did you see that Jason?”

“Uh huh” He sure did. “I think almost everything’s pretty fair game...outside of straight up punching people?” That sounded right, he wasn’t quite sure.

Like a perfectly executed trap, Queen G and Jungle’s Fury locked hands with one another, effectively stopping Hermione Danger between them. It didn’t last long, no, but it slowed her down considerably, long enough for Lil’Diablo to pass.

“Slayher’s got her hand out! Oh they’re going for the whip!” What the fuck is a whip? Lil’Diablo grabbed the blonde with the lion tattoo’s hand and held on tightly. Kimberly and Jason watched with absolute awe as Slayher swung her arm around to give Lil’Diablo that extra umph of speed around the curve of the track. “Kschhhh” Billy made a whipping sound into the microphone as Lil’Diablo sped around the track like a little speed demon. “The Hellcats are on _fire tonight_ and Hermione Danger is smoked out” 

It didn’t take long for Kimberly to become a Hellcats fan, that was for damn sure. She had to stop eating at one point to stand up and lean forward, physically getting herself closer to the ring. She was feeling adrenaline course through her as she cheered, investing herself in the yellow and red. It wasn’t even _just_ for her classroom crush anymore. Kimberly got excited to see MynxyManx as a jammer, her slender body jumped over fallen competition. She had to shake Jason upon seeing Queen G turn around, skate backwards for a moment to let an opposing blocker pass her only to pivot sharply into her side. 

The sport of Roller Derby spat in the face of what it meant to follow gender norms. Girls shouldn’t play contact sports. Girls are far too fragile. No fuck that. These girls were _free,_ they weren’t holding back and could throw down just as harshly as the boys could. Dyed hair, short hair, tattoos, piercings, pride patches, these girls were unapologetically themselves. A spark ignited in Kimberly’s gut...she longed to feel their spirit, what it would be like to skate around that track. For too long she was crammed into a box, she felt like she needed to meet that standard to fit in, to be the girl that all the boys wanted and all the girls were jealous of. To be that perfect daughter for her parents...she lost herself in the process.

Lil’Diablo was slammed into the guardrail right in front of Kimberly, a hard hit from Weapons of Mass Zestruction. “Ugh fuck” She was a bit slow to get to her feet, the rest of her pack was getting away from her.

“Hey you got this” Despite the white noise around them, Kimberly tried to reach out to the tough girl from her biology class. “Give ‘em hell”

A small smirk started to form on the derby girl’s face, “Hey, do I know you?” Her head cocked to the side, suddenly flirting with a pretty girl on the stands was more important than the game. “English right?”

Slayher was the jammer for this round, the strong blonde grabbed Lil’Diablo by the back of her shirt, pulling her back into the ring. “Ass in the game” Was all she said, if the jammer caught up to one of the blockers it was bad news for this set.

“Actually biology” Kimberly murmured to herself, as Lil’Diablo was now back into the game. She was so stunned that the _hot_ girl just spoke to her and... _kinda recognized her._ “Did you see that?”

“I have eyes, y’know” Jason was sitting next to her the _entire_ game, everything Kimberly saw...Jason likely saw as well. “You _need_ to ask her out”

“Nononono” He gave her a disapproving look, his lips upturned into a frown, “I don’t wanna look like a fan” She didn’t want to give Lil’Diablo a home field advantage. Kimberly could assume that all of these girls were heavily hit on after games, that they were politely...or not so politely dismissed. “I’ll ask her out tomorrow...after class…”

For now she wanted to watch the rest of the game in hopes that the Hellcats could bring home a victory.


	2. Toughen Up Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kimberly hears that one of the Hellcats has suffered an injury, she see's it as a golden opportunity to step up and get closer to her crush. Maybe even learn Lil'Diablo's *real* name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3 hope you guys had an awesome Trimberly Week!
> 
> Here's Chapter 2; Kimberly's journey into Roller Derby is a go.

Have no fear.

All she had to do was ask the other girl out. 

For what?

Dinner?

No, too formal.

Coffee?

Was that cliche?

What do roller derby girls do in their free time?

What a stupid question. They’re still girls...no different than Kimberly...or Amanda.

Well, one difference. They were a little rougher around the edges, but Kimberly was sure that Lil’Diablo had a soft and gooey center.

_ That sounded more inappropriate than she’d like. _

Fuck why was this so hard? She didn’t even  _ know _ bio-girl’s  _ real  _ name. 

Jesus, when did  _ Kimberly Hart _ get to be so chicken shit? Right. She was never the one doing the pursuing, she was always  _ pursued. _ The one that had to say yes or no to a date offer. 

“Get your shit together Kim” She told herself as she entered the science building, did she decide to wear something cuter than jeans and a Stone Canyon University hoodie? She sure did. This wasn’t a day to slack. A sexy vest, tight skinny jeans, cute top, oh she was bringing her A game. Lil’Diablo would be making a big mistake if she said no to  _ this.  _

When Kimberly turned the corner she noticed that Lil’Diablo was talking with one of her teammates... _ Jungle’s Fury.  _ It was so odd seeing these girls outside of their tank tops, short shorts...and in Jungle’s Fury’s case...the cheetah print.

Time to suddenly look  _ very  _ invested in her phone. Kimberly, the former cheer captain was incredible at eavesdropping and picking up the latest gossip to spread. It wasn’t her proudest trait...but...considering how worried both of the derby girls looked, she was  _ all  _ too curious to what was happening in their lives. 

“What do you mean it’s  _ broken?”  _ Lil’Diablo asked a bit forcefully, her brows narrowed sharply as if offended by whatever she was just told. 

“Gia and Lauren are with her right now but...it looks like she’s out for the rest of the season” Jungle’s Fury sighed, downtrodden, “It’s pretty bad, I’m thinking we should send some flowers? Maybe sign a card”

“Yeah, yeah, sure” The shorter girl had to take off her signature beanie, to rub her forehead, “How could she be so stupid? How did it happen?” A long pause, her voice lowered as she leaned forward, “Sex injury?”

“Gymnastics, actually” Wait…. _ wait.  _ MynxyManx was  _ Kat Manx of the Gymnastics Team!?  _ What the hell was she doing playing something as dangerous as Roller Derby on the side? Roller Derby didn’t even fit the profile of a _ gymnastics girl.  _ And who in the hell was Kimberly to judge that? That thought made her sound like them... “She landed off the vault wrong”

MynxyManx was the girl who wore cat eyes, and sharpened teeth to the match. Of  _ any  _ sport Gymnastics was one of the strictest. You have to look a certain way, land a certain way, no bra straps can show, uniform.  _ Perfect.  _ You were scored, judged, on  _ every little thing.  _ Derby had to have been this girls outlet to  _ break free.  _ Kimberly could understand all too well...competitive cheerleading wasn’t all too different. Kat being out for the season was heartbreaking to hear, that  _ sucked.  _

“Fuck” Lil’Diablo felt guilty for being so judgmental of her teammate, “I guess we knew the risks when we let her on the team”

“Yeah but...what’re we going to do?” Jungle’s Fury asked with a heavy defeated sigh, “We’ll have to forfeit if we don’t have five players”

“We need to find a replacement and  _ stat.” _

To Lil’Diablo, Kimberly was a nobody, she couldn’t even place where she remembered her face from back at the match. But maybe... _ maybe _ Kimberly would have an actual shot if she was a member of the Hellcats. She wouldn’t  _ be _ just a fan, or a girl following a flyer. This. This right here was her golden opportunity, this was her  _ in _ on asking out her crush. 

Screw it, here goes nothing.

“Um, hi” Kimberly tentatively impeded the two roller derby girls’ conversation. Out of the Hellcats, Jungle’s Fury appeared to be the softest and most approachable of the group. It’d make this intrusion a little easier. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you guys need someone to fill in”

Thank god it wasn’t a sex injury. Jungle’s Fury and Lil’Diablo didn’t realize they were talking  _ that _ loud. They weren’t. Kimberly was simply  _ very invested.  _

Lil’Diablo squinted, skeptical, she glanced to her teammate and then back at Kimberly, “You look familiar” Oh good. This didn’t make it more awkward at  _ all.  _

“We uh…” Kimberly motioned to the classroom behind them, “We have biology together”

“Oh!” A pause, and a snap of her fingers, “Right” To think Kimberly used to be the one  _ everyone _ on campus knew. Being a  _ nobody, _ on the other side of that fence...it was a bit jarring to say the least.

Jungle’s Fury wasn’t quite sure what to make of their little un-personal connection, but she heard that Kimberly was volunteering to possibly take Kat’s place and pounced on it quickly, “You skate?”

“Well, I’ve ice skated for like ten years” It wasn’t a lie. Her parents put her into lessons so she could perfect her form. It made her competitive and helped her in her cheerleading career endeavors. “I know it’s not  _ quite _ roller skating but…” She had the form down.

Jungle’s Fury and Lil’Diablo exchanged a glance, Lil’Diablo shrugging. They weren’t exactly in a great position with Kat’s sudden injury, but neither had the authority to make a  _ team changing _ decision. “Meet us at the warehouse at 4 o’clock today” Lil’Diablo concluded, “Let’s see what you’ve got”

“Cool, I’ll see you then” Kimberly turned away, seeing Jason out of the corner of her eye. She may’ve had her  _ form _ down but she was in no way ready to take a hit...or throw one for that matter. The former cheerleader was going to need all the help she could get, and chose the former quarterback to be the one to help her. 

When she grabbed his arm she heard Lil’Diablo call out after her, “Hey! Yo! Class is  _ this  _ way!” It’d be  _ starting  _ soon.

“Yeah I’m not going!” Kimberly didn’t even bother to turn around, poor dumbfounded Jason just had to go along with it. “Take notes for me!” 

*****

“You wanna play Roller Derby?”

“Uh huh”

_ “Roller Derby.”  _

“The Derby of Rollers”

“Mmm” Jason wasn’t convinced, or too thrilled with Kimberly’s stupid comment back, “Are you sure that’s safe? You’re….” He sighed, not knowing the best way to put it, “Delicate”

“Look I know how to skate, that’s basically step one of this whole process” The former cheerleader motioned him to come at her, “Hit me”

“Ahhhhh” The former quarterback glanced around the open field, it didn’t look  _ great _ as the male of this situation to come at the  _ female _ and try pushing her down. “I don’t like this” Besides, his leg was fucked up from the car accident, he wouldn’t be able to rush at her.

“Oh don’t be such a pussy. I can take it” Already she was catching on to the vulgar language of the derby culture. Kimberly paused, forming an idea “Lemme hit you first”

“I did not sign up for this!”

Kimberly sighed, hoping that she would be able to convince him, she just had to go another route about it. “One of the Hellcats got injured today, bad. If I get her spot...I’d be that much closer to Lil’Diablo, that’s my  _ in.  _ If I become a Hellcat she’ll notice me...and then you can be invited to all the cool shit they do”

Jason sighed, she really wanted this...and when Kimberly  _ wanted _ something she wasn’t going to stop until she got it, “Is she worth it? You don’t even know her name”

“If I make the team I’ll learn it!” Kimberly used her finger to trace an invisible line, “Cause and Effect”

“You couldn’t just ask her out for coffee?”

“No!” A girl like Lil’Diablo couldn’t be  _ bothered.  _ For Kimberly, this seemed like the most logical way to get into her good graces, “So Jason, I need your help. You played football for years, you  _ know _ how to take a hit. I’m not being stupid! I’m going in there prepared” Kimberly sure as hell didn’t want to  _ look bad _ or get hurt. “This is my chance to do something new” And  _ way _ outside her comfort zone. Roller Derby was a  _ far _ cry from being a cheerleader. “So will you  _ please _ knock me-HEY” While Kimberly was having her moment, Jason took a couple of steps forward and pushed her to the ground with ease. With her butt on the ground, Kimberly looked up to her best friend with a pout, “What was that!?”

Jason offered her his hand to get back up, “Training. You want to learn how to take a hit? You have to be  _ prepared  _ at all times”

Kimberly knew she could count on Jason to be her personal trainer. 

This was going to be great.

*****

Around 3:45 Jason parked his beat up truck in the lot of the empty warehouse, “Do you ah, want me to go with you?” To be Kimberly’s moral support.

“No this is something I want to do alone” Besides, it wouldn’t look great for her chances with Lil’Diablo if she brought a  _ boy.  _ She didn’t want to deal with the drama of misconceptions at the get go. “Do you mind waiting out here?”

Jason shook his phone, ah the joys of modern technology giving him entertainment. “I’ll be okay” He took a moment to add, “You owe me”

“I know. I  _ know.  _ I promise I’ll make it up to you” From making Jason skip class, to having him teach her football tactics, to giving her a ride to  _ this _ part of town...she definitely owed him dinner, or something. “Thank you so much for today”

“Thank me when you make the team” He smiled, confident that Kimberly’s drive would be enough to join the team. That...or they’ll take her because they’re desperate. He had good faith in the outcome of this situation. 

Kimberly went to the back seat of the car to pull out the pair of roller skates she had bought fifteen minutes prior to coming over to the warehouse. This would be the worst way to break them in,  _ but _ she was confident it’d be fine. She’d toughen it out. After all, if she was going to be a roller derby girl...she’d have to get thicker skin.

Be brave. They’re just girls. 

As head cheerleader, Kimberly had her reign as the  _ worst.  _ She could handle a  _ bitch  _ or two, she just had to hold her head up high and reignite the fire in her. These girls wanted someone confident, not a washed up has been.

The warehouse looked so different in the daylight, it was glaringly obvious that this building had seen better days. Wear, tear and age. Still, the track itself looked fairly new as did most of the stands. Without all of the fans, the merchandise stand, and the food stand bustling with energy this place felt desolate. Only three girls stood at the center of the rink, waiting for their try-out  _ as _ well as their captain. So far Queen G was a no show. Slayher, Jungle’s Fury and Lil’Diablo had all already changed into their derby gear, pads, helmet, an alternate shirt that was  _ red _ with  _ yellow _ text as opposed to  _ yellow  _ with  _ red.  _ Mixing and matching, Kimberly liked the variety. 

“Sorry, am I late?” Kimberly asked, the girls curiously watched her as she put on pink elbow pads and knee pads, “They were out of black” She explained, fully knowing that the pink didn’t fit with their  _ fire  _ and brimstone hell theme. 

Slayher glanced down at her phone, part checking the time, part seeing if she received a text message. “No you’re still early.” 

Lil’Diablo hadn’t moved, she still had her arms folded, uninterested in even  _ being _ here so early. Jungle’s Fury had to play the  _ nice _ one as Slayher wasn’t exactly the most  _ personable  _ either. “Hi I’m Lily” She skated over to Kimberly and shook the other girl’s hand, “This is Lauren and Trini”

_ Trini.  _

Finally. Kimberly could put a  _ real _ name to the girl she had been hardcore crushing on. 

Lily followed Kimberly’s line of sight to her teammate and back, a small, knowing smile on her face as the wannabe Hellcat hadn’t said a damn thing yet. “And you are?”

“Oh. Right. Kimberly, that’s my name” Kimberly felt like an idiot, but laughed it off, “Sorry I’m a little nervous...I’ve never…done  _ this _ before”

“Everyone’s gotta start  _ somewhere.”  _ Trini’s expression softened, “You’re gonna fall on your ass, it’s part of the game. We all do. So...I guess my best advice is, don’t let it get to your head. There’s no  _ perfect _ in the game” And that was part of why Kimberly was drawn to it...well, that and the hot women. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine”

They needed a warm able body. These tests were just to see if Kimberly could cut it. The Hellcats didn’t want to be responcible for another girl getting hurt over something stupid.

Lauren didn’t have anything else to add. She simply kept her arms folded her eyes trained at the door...she was clearly irritated that Kimberly arrived before their team captain. 

Lily filled the awkward gap of silence, she wanted the big scoop on the new girl, after all...she could be joining their social circle, "So what got you interested in Derby? How did you find us?”

_ Trini.  _ But God! She couldn’t say  _ that _ without coming off like a total stalker.

“My friend found a flyer and we came to see your match” Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck, she could see Trini mentally connecting the dots on  _ who _ Kimberly was now that she was recalling the previous game against the Riptide Sirens. “You guys are so badass, like…..it was something I wanted to be apart of” Which wasn’t a lie. 

Kimberly wasn’t sure where her life was going to go after settling for Stone Canyon University. She didn’t know what she was going to major in, how she was going to spend her life...there was nothing grabbing her, snapping her away from going through the motions. Kimberly was in a rut and Derby gave her this gut feeling, an opportunity to feel passionate about  _ something _ again. Of course she couldn’t say any of  _ that _ without sounding like a total fuck-up.

It wasn’t until 4:10 when the last remaining able bodied Hellcat came into the warehouse, “I’m here!” Queen G had arrived in her fashionably late arrival. She didn’t get the memo that the team decided to wear their  _ red  _ shirts today, as the blonde arrived in yellow.  _ This _ was the team captain? Still, the girl with green eyes carried herself with confidence as she lightly patted the side of Lauren’s face, “Oh  _ relax _ I’m not  _ that _ late, you don’t have to give me that look” Lauren rolled her eyes, “You  _ know _ where I was”

_ “The Lions Den?”  _ Trini teased earning a wicked  _ look _ from both Queen G and Lauren, to which she cheekily stuck out her tongue. Why did that place sound familiar? Kimberly remembered seeing billboards for it on the way to the university... _ oh.  _ Adult store. Right. These girls sure were not shy with one another. That was for sure.

“Shut the fuck up and get your head outta the gutter. I just got back from taking Kat home. You know I take care of my own first” Her  _ pride _ so to speak _. _ “So” The Queen of the Hellcats wanted to change the subject immediately, “You’re the one Trini and Lily picked up off the street.” She tilted her head to the side, fully and blatantly checking Kimberly out, “Tight ass, you play a sport in high school? Or really into yoga?”

“Um, both.” Kimberly preferred the interrogation from Lily, she was at least  _ nice _ to her. She couldn’t let the blonde intimidate her, this easily had to be one of the unspoken tests, “I was into competitive cheerleading in high school...the yoga’s just a hobby...it’s been hard to do that in a dorm room so…”

“Don’t care” Gia cut Kimberly off before rambling on too long. The blonde wanted to get to the point, she got her answer. “Competitive cheerleading, that’s no joke.” Kimberly was  _ sure _ the others would judge her for that, but they didn’t even chuckle. To other athletes, cheerleading tended to get a lot of flack for  _ not being a sport.  _ She was in the weight room just as much, working just as hard, stretching her body out and putting it to the limit. “Do you skate?”

“Don’t you think I asked that?” Lily asked with a laugh, she was currently putting her hair up into a low ponytail, “Let’s just put her to the test”

Trini skated up to Kimberly’s side as the other three discussed what they were going to do. Clearly they hadn’t held many try outs in their run as a team. “Good luck” She nudged Kimberly’s hip lightly with her own, “Just breathe, and remember to have fun, that’s why we’re all here”

“Right, yeah” Fun annnd to ask out the hot girl. Kimberly smiled when she felt Trini’s hand pat her back, this was definitely the right decision. Now it was time to impress not only Gia, Lauren and Lily...but  _ Trini _ most importantly.

The first task was simple, they wanted to see how fast Kimberly was without any sort of blockers in her path. In order to compare her time, they had her racing against Lily...the  _ cheetah _ of their team. While Kimberly wasn’t quick enough to  _ pass _ the experienced derby girl she was within a couple of seconds of her time...she could keep up and that what was important. 

Next Kimberly had to race Lily again, only this time, Trini and Lauren littered the track with cones and hazards that they needed to skate around. This was to test her maneuverability. On the  _ second _ lap, Gia had given Lily the signal to start getting more aggressive with Kimberly...easing her into the physical contact of what she could be facing with the sport. If only Kimberly could see the smirk creep up on Trini’s face when she hip checked Lily in order to get by. She wasn’t going to impress anyone by pussyfooting around. This was a contact sport, and she was going to have to make  _ contact.  _

The last test, Kimberly not only had to race against Lily but she had to break through the likes of Lauren and Trini as blockers. The team was about half strength, but it would be enough for Gia to see if she was worth the while. Gia, what a bitch, she put Kimberly up against two of her toughest players. Lauren was  _ all _ strength, while Trini knew how to play her height to her advantage. Gia knew that if this was Kimberly’s first time playing at  _ all _ that Lily would easily smoke her. Kimberly was elbowing her way through, creating her own path. She was  _ trainable  _ and she wasn’t playing  _ timid  _ to get by. The Queen of the Court was pleasantly surprised by the energy and drive Kimberly put out...she proved that she was worth staying.

“I’ve seen enough!” Gia clapped, pulling all of the attention onto her, stopping mid run. Trini had to put her hands on Kimberly to keep her from continuing into the guard rail. “I think she’s got what it takes to be a Hellcat”

“Really!?”

Lily was the first to clap and cheer for the freshman, “Yay!” They could be relieved, they weren’t going to automatically forfeit their match against BGM. The Hellcats still had hope for their season.

“Congrats….” Trini trailed off thoughtfully, her brows furrowing as she thought, “What’re we gonna call you?”

“Um…”

Lauren’s brow arched, did Kimberly  _ not _ think of a derby name before coming to a derby try out?

Kimberly had a nickname growing up in Angel Grove, Princess. She shook her head, no, she refused to be called  _ that _ again. She wanted to leave her life behind her, and that included the title she grew to hate. “What about Killer Kim? Krusher? Hartbreaker” She tried to use her name as puns, quickly coming up with  _ something.  _

“Nah, that's a no go Kitten” Gia’s nose scrunched up, she hated  _ all _ of those options. She decided it was best to call her wide eyed baby player _Kitten_ until further notice. The blonde offered her hand to the freshman, a smile wide, “Welcome to the Hellcats” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will really get things going ;)


	3. Party Like a Rock Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly is put to the test in her first Derby Match...afterwards a party at Zack and Billy's was just the opportunity she needed to really get to know her crush better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapter was a bit short so I hope this makes up for it! A little bit of bulk and world building ;)

All the practice and training in the world couldn’t prepare Kimberly for the wave of gut-wrenching nerves fifteen minutes before her  _ first _ match. “I think I’m gonna puke”

“Not on my skates you’re not” Gia bit, clearly not a helpful guide when it came to leadership. The blonde was too busy checking herself out in the nearest mirror, she wanted to look  _ perfect _ before stepping out into the arena. Her derby makeup was  _ no joke.  _

“Don’t be such a dick” Trini scolded the older girl, plopping down next to Kimberly, taking a moment to check on her, “Hey you’re going to be okay...this is just like practice…”

“Where the points matter.” Lauren had been cooly leaning up against the wall, her arms folded. The stoic girl was the first to get ready and now she was waiting on the likes of her teammates to do their finishing touches. “And we get no do-overs.”

“How is that helpful in any manner?” Lily chastised, pulling her Hellcats shirt over her signature cheetah compression top. Lauren could only shrug a nonchalant response. “Kim just remember, we’re all going to be there together, we’ve got your back”

The door to their private “locker room” opened. Gia shut her palm mirror in an instant her eyes glaring at the door with a scowl on her face. Lauren instinctively pushed herself off from the wall to put her body between her teammates and whoever was coming inside. Kimberly glanced to Trini in confusion. Was this going to be a drunk, horny dude? Or a member from a rival team wanting to fuck with them before the big match?

“Hey guys” A feminine voice instantly put the Hellcats at ease. Their other teammate, the girl Kimberly was replacing. Kat Manx. The brunette, despite being on crutches and sporting a bright orange cast, had a smile on her face. She wasn’t going to let an injury ruin her mood, nor was she going to stop supporting the other girls. “I just wanted to wish you good luck” Her eyes honed in on the one girl who she didn’t recognize, “And I wanted to meet my stand in” 

“Hi I’m Kimberly” She didn’t want to be rude, so she was quick to get to her feet, first impressions mean  _ everything _ in the girl world after all. She wanted Kat to be assured that the team would be in good hands in her absence. “I don’t really have a derby name yet...I’m working on it”

“For now we just call her Kitten” Trini explained with a light chuckle. How suiting for the girl who’s never played an actual match of derby before. “It beat Cub”

“It  _ definitely _ beats Cub” Kat could agree. The injured Hellcat reached into her bag, shuffling through a few things, “I have something for you, my good luck charm” A way of saying that there was no hard feelings for taking her spot in the roster, her way of wishing Kimberly well. “It sort of uh, clashes with the pink you’ve got going on but…” She offered Kimberly a set of neon orange laces for her skates. 

“Thank you” Kimberly knew it had to have been killing the other girl to  _ not _ play, how hard it was to come in here with a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong. Kat Manx was the girl who fully came up with a derby  _ character.  _ Someone she could be when she didn’t want to be  _ herself.  _ Someone she could be when she wanted to be brave or tough in a world where she had to be  _ perfection.  _ Orange and pink may clash but this Kitten was going to sport her teammate’s signature color, to play in honor of the fallen. Suddenly, Kimberly wasn’t so nervous anymore.

“Whooooooooo’s ready for a powerful night of DERBY?!” Billy Cranston’s voice could be heard outside, the sound system he brought practically shook the rinky dink locker room. Amazing how at night this busted up place could fill with so much life and energy.

“Looks like our cue to shine” Gia skated by Lauren, wanting to be the first one out, playfully smacking her ass along the way. The other girl carried a hint of a smile despite shaking her head at her team captain’s antics. Lily held onto Kat’s arm for a lingering moment, offering her one last comforting smile before taking off after the blondes. 

Kimberly felt a loud thump on top of her head, it was Trini resting her hand on her helmet, “Shake out the nerves. Tonight’s  _ your _ night” Lil’Diablo started to skate backwards, a smirk on her face, “I got this gut feeling that there’s some badass in you, let her out”

When the door shut behind Trini, Kat turned to Kimberly with one last piece of advice. “Whatever it is that makes you mad, those things you can’t control...ex’s that brought you down, what’s going on in politics, any one that’s made you feel like shit...channel your frustration out there.” She pointed to the door, “For an  _ hour _ you get to skate, stand tall, and say fuck you” Kat paused, her head dipping to the side, “Oh, and have fun”

Punching Ty Fleming in the mouth so hard he lost his tooth was exhilarating, maybe Kat wasn’t too far off with her advice…

Kimberly wasn’t a stranger to large crowds, standing on the sidelines of football games it was her responsibility as a cheerleader to corral them and use that energy as an intimidation tactic. It had been some time since those days, but she knew what it was like to have all the attention on her. A part of her  _ missed _ being the center of attention, that feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

It was funny when she thought about it, if this  _ were _ high school...these would be the  _ last _ people coming out to a Friday night football game. The ones that felt they were  _ too _ cool...the ones that would talk shit about  _ cheerleaders _ as if that made them  _ better.  _ Jokes on them, in high school everyone was the same...just a different level of asshole passing judgement on another person’s life based on their clique. 

Tonight the Hellcats were slated to go up against BGM. The team that wore white, with yellow and pink accents. Kimberly didn’t understand  _ what _ BGM stood for until she saw the entirety of the team lined up in front of her...all having one  _ very _ obvious thing in common...BGM.  _ Black Girl Magic,  _ led by Tanya Sloan the girl who worked at the school’s radio station.

Kimberly stood next to Trini in the line up, as the newest girl on the team, she was sure that Billy would be giving her a special introduction at the very end.

“A classic matchup! Queen G of the Hellcats up against DJ T-Pain of BGM” Gia and Tanya came to the center of the ring, having to shake hands before the game even began.

“Let’s introduce our lovely ladies from BGM” Billy pointed to the first girl of the group, long braided hair had to be pulled up in a thick band to keep it all together, “We’ve got Bear Claw” Her yellow helmet was different than the others, hers had the pink star indicating that she would be the first one up in the jammer position.

“Next we’ve got Bloody Knuckles” In front of Lauren stood an African American girl her hair beautiful, with curls for days. She went along with the presentation of her name, cracking her knuckles in the palm of her other hand. An action that only elicited a smirk from Lauren, a challenge at her strength? It was game on.

“The Vixen” Vixen was an accurate way to describe the next girl, tall, gorgeous, she carried herself with poise...like a damn super model. That was more than Kimberly could say about the dorky girl standing beside her with the biggest, cheesiest grin on her face. 

“Last but not least for the BGM we’ve got Dino-Mite here to jurassic stomp out the competition!” The shortest girl on the opposing team looked oddly familiar. Oh.  _ Fuck.  _ Kimberly’s eyes widened, this was her  _ calculus  _ TA...the one with the bedazzled triceratops phone case. What was a dinosaur obsessed dork like  _ her _ doing out  _ here? _ Roller Derby was far too hardcore for a ... _ nerd.  _ Goes to show that anyone could play the sport...from someone in gymnastics, to a bookworm...to an  _ ex-head cheerleader. _

“For the Hellcats bow down to the Queen of the Court. Queen G is in the house with her squad in the red and yellow. Slayher...Jungle’s Fury...speed demon Lil’Diablo and for the FIRST time ever I would proudly like to introduce the Hellcats newest member” The one to fill in for Kat Manx, “K...Kitten?” Billy read off a card, he leaned over to Gia whispering to her, asking if that was correct, “Yep, yep we have a Hellkitten in the house let’s give her a round of applause”

Man. She really needed to figure out a derby name for herself. 

Lily was set to do the first jam against Bear Claw...which meant Kimberly would have to be in the blocking squad. She had never played with a full amount of girls, and eight blockers at a time was a bit chaotic. At the start Kimberly was just trying to keep up, shoving as much as possible and praying that she wouldn’t trip and make a fool of herself out in front of a crowd. Lauren and Trini were up front as the last line of defense while Gia and Kimberly served as irritants to shave off a couple of seconds of the jammer trying to come through their scrum.

“Don’t be afraid to lay down a hit!” Gia knew that this would be a big leap for her rookie. Their practices were pretty limited and right now Kimberly was drowning in the deep end of the pool.

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt” Kimberly also included  _ her _ in that statement. If she fucked up her calculus TA, she was worried that she’d hold that against her...maybe make her semester hell. What a bizzare conclusion but hey people could be petty.

“You picked the wrong fuckin’ sport” Gia had to drop her shoulder to knock into Bear Claw as she made a pass, giving Lily a little more space to squeeze by and come around for the extra points. “Woman up”

“Right okay”

On the next run, Gia made the tactical choice to swap out Trini and Lily. Lily was their fastest skater and if they fell behind, they would need her to savor her energy for a big burst at the end. Trini was a bit rougher around the edges, she could take the brunt of the pack much longer than Lily could. Positions were swapped, Gia moved forward to take Trini’s spot while Lily filled in Gia’s previous place. 

“You got this” Lily reassured her, seconds before the whistle blew, their signal to take off. 

Kimberly did  _ not _ have this. Bloody Knuckles pivoted taking the first few seconds of this round to use her arm and push Kimberly on her ass. It left a gaping  _ hole _ in the Hellcats defense, an easy path for Dino-Mite and Lil’Diablo to cut through the first round. Fuck. No. She couldn’t go down like this. Not when Trini was the one jamming and slated to score points. Fall down, get back up, fight  _ back.  _ A fire that had burned out ignited inside her. She let her cheerleading teammates down...she couldn’t let the Hellcats down,  _ Trini _ down.

Getting back into the pack, Kimberly stopped playing tentatively. She and Lily had great back blocking chemistry, their favorite move was to shoulder in at the same time. Dino-Mite was the smallest of the group, so it was easy to overpower her and give Trini a few moments to get around them, ducking under DJ T-Pain and Bloody Knuckles arms to score four more points. 

The game was pretty evenly matched, no one was running away with this game. Gia’s first jam came out for four points while her second she was beat out by The Vixen. Scoring was quick, the pace was only getting more intense. 

“Hoo! Here we go in our final jam, Queen G has decided to put Kitten in for her first round in the track!” Billy clapped his hands together. “With the score being 68-71 whoever gets these points wins it all!” Gia wanted to use Kimberly as a wild card in a risky move. Her first jam out, but BGM had never experienced Kimberly as a  _ jammer.  _ No one in the league could see her potential. Queen G trusted Kimberly...she could’ve easily used Lily or Trini or hell, even herself to try to rack in the last points. It was now or never. Her time to prove herself.

It would come down to Kitten against Bear Claw.

“And they’re off!” Billy spoke into the microphone, the crowd cheering louder than ever. Breathe Kimberly, just breathe. Focus on the goal ahead. The second whistle blew, it was time for the jammers to go. “Kitten is taking the lead! Going in hot! She’s going right up the front using her arms to protect herself...Bear Claw is right on her  _ tail.  _ Ooooh and a hip check from Slayher makes her stumble! Kitten’s got a good gap in! She’s got the lead and is going around for scoring points and OH!!” Billy rested a hand on his head, reeling back to what he had just seen, “T-Pain brings the hurt! Kitten has hit the guardrail  _ hard _ and woo I think she just lost one of her nine lives. Bear Claw uses her hips to slide through Jungle’s Fury and Lil’Diablo like butter...The Vixen’s hand is out! The extra boost of speed gets Bear Claw passed the royal highness herself and scores! BGM wins!”

_ Fuck. _

*****

“I’m sorry guys…” Kimberly turned to the other girls of her team, hoping that they didn’t lose faith in her because they lost the first and only game she had participated in. The locker room was awfully quiet as the girls started to dress back into their casual clothes. Gia couldn’t stop texting, Lauren didn’t even  _ look _ in her direction.

“It’s okay” Lily was the first to comfort Kimberly, “Don’t put yourself on the blame train this is a  _ team _ sport” She tried to reassure her with a smile, “We’re not going to  _ win _ every game” With there only being  _ four _ teams in the league, games were highly competitive. “Your first game, you did great...we just keep going from there”

“Think of it this way” Trini added, giving Lily a chance to start taking off her clothes. With the additional cheetah under armour she was wearing, the girl got hot very quickly. When she took off her top her bra was  _ also _ in a cheetah print, a three clawed scratch tattoo on her forearm, was also revealed to Kimberly, “You didn’t puke”

“More importantly you didn’t make us look bad” Gia finally decided to act like the captain of this team and turn to face her girls, “You got some great hits in there, and we kept it close. We’ll get them next time...but I’m not going to sit here and mope around. What good is that going to do? You did  _ killer _ out there...that last bout was a gamble I was willing to take. We almost had it. Look, did you have fun Kitten?”

“...Well... _ yeah”  _ Kimberly nodded her head, a smile creeping onto her face at the memory, “Being out there was incredible” She had never felt so  _ free… _

“That’s what matters” Gia used her finger to motion around the entire group, “We could lose every fucking game for all I care” Lauren beside her frowned at  _ that,  _ she was a girl that wanted to  _ win. “This _ is more than points, more than a game, and I think you’re starting to get that too”

“Wow” Color Trini motivated, the shorter girl put a hand over her heart, “That was  _ so _ deep”

“Oh fuck off Runt” Gia rolled her eyes, the old nickname causing Trini to instantly frown, pout, it was adorable. Kimberly couldn’t help but lightly laughing, her teammates banter started to make her feel better about  _ losing.  _ Gia was right, she felt like she was  _ apart _ of something bigger here.

Sidenote: Kimberly would  _ much _ rather be  _ Kitten _ over  _ Runt _ when it came to given derby names.

“You bitches want to head to Zack’s place?” Gia asked, who the hell was Zack? Maybe the person that Gia was texting. Everyone seemed like they were interested so Kimberly just nodded along, she was excited to have a group of people to hang out with  _ out of skates. _

“Every Saturday night after Derby, Billy and his boyfriend Zack hosts a huge party” Trini explained noting Kimberly’s confusion, “It’s a pretty good time to blow off some steam”

“....Can I bring a plus one?” Kimberly asked tentatively, she couldn’t just  _ abandon _ Jason in a warehouse because she wanted to play with her shiny new friends. When Trini’s brows raised, Kimberly was quick to explain, “Just a friend”

“More the merrier” Lily shrugged, the whole point of derby was that  _ anyone _ could feel included after all.

*****

The party was  _ well _ underway by the time the Hellcats, and guests, arrived on the scene. Zack and Billy lived off campus in a house on the corner of the street. On Kimberly’s way over, she had learned that Zack didn’t even  _ go _ to Stone Canyon University, he was a townie that worked as a manager at the local famed pizza shop Lily worked at. And Billy? When he wasn’t MCing a Derby event or going out with his boyfriend, the mega smart twenty-something year old worked at his computer, making bank by working at a tech company. He was the one that made all the graphics and poured himself into the makeshift derby league as a way to escape the monotony of a desk job. 

Already music was blaring from the house, a couple of tough guys out front were involved in a cornhole competition, a drink in their hand. Billy even got customized boards to match the theme of the derby league. Hellcats vs Bitchcraft, BGM vs Riptide Sirens. If the tournament wasn’t already underway, it would’ve been something Jason would’ve happily joined, the quarterback would absolutely smoke these guys in the art of underhand tossing a beanbag into a wedged board with a hole.

Kimberly’s favorite part about the party, was to see what the other girls looked like without their derby gear. Trini could put all of her piercings back into her ear, she wore her Hellcats tank top proudly, a beanie back on her head. Right after a match, she didn’t have enough time to braid it like she sometimes did for class...not that Kimberly paid  _ that _ much attention to her crush. Nope. Lily cleaned up the  _ nicest _ Kimberly would say. The kind girl pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, small hoop earrings, skinny jeans and green camo tank top. Gia went all out with a leather vest, yellow top, tight black pants with some killer boots to match. Outside of her lobes Gia had stud piercing in her right nostril. On top of her head she wore a black snapback hat with thick lettering spelling out QUEEN. Lauren on the other hand wore a red and black sleeveless flannel shirt to show off her muscular arms and put her lion tattoo on full display. Ripped jeans, red converse, and an industrial bar in her left ear, she definitely gave off the tough girl vibe.

Compared to Lauren, Gia and Trini, Kimberly’s outfit was closer to Lily’s...relaxed and casual. She didn’t realize that she would be going to a party after the match so she only brought leggings and an oversized pink sweater from Victoria’s Secret that had the word  _ PINK  _ on it in bold white letters. God, this kitten needed to work on her intimidation. Poor Jason also looked like a bit of a high school jock in his jeans and red  _ nike _ t-shirt.

“Let’s go ladies” Gia was the first one into the house, leading her pride into party central. Kimberly was imidiately hit with a wave of queer energy. The Riptide Sirens as well as girls from Bitchcraft were already here, BGM surely would show up in a matter of minutes planning on making their grand entrance. Zack and Billy had created a safe place for people to be themselves without any worry...a sanctuary of sorts. 

Kira Force, from the Riptide Sirens, was up on a makeshift stage performing with her band. Kimberly watched as Gia pulled Lauren into the crowd by her belt loop. Trini used her head to motion to the crowd, urging Kimberly and Jason to follow her. “I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Lily was quick to find Kat sitting on the couch, her leg propped up. She pulled away from the group to check on their lost Hellcat. 

Jason knew in his heart that Kimberly wanted to spend some time with Trini, he wasn’t going to be the third wheel. “I’m going to get a drink” He patted Kimberly’s back, giving her a knowing look. “You guys have fun” He knew he’d be okay, he’d find  _ someone _ to talk to. “Just keep me updated” As in...did he still need to give her a ride home.

“Of course...I’ll see you later”  _ Thank you.  _ Kimberly wanted to invite Jason so he could have his chance to branch out, to feel included in her new world and start fresh himself. Just because she was planning on getting more immersed in Roller Derby didn’t mean she was going to leave her best friend at the wayside. 

“C’mon” Trini grabbed a hold of Kimberly’s arm. The number one rule of going through a crowd, a mosh pit, no matter how small is to stick together by any means necessary. Somehow she found Gia and Lauren in the midst of it all and dragged Kimberly to the safety of their girl-pack. 

Lauren was the type of ‘dancer’ that hardly moved her body, she was a head bobber. Really, she was the one that didn’t get  _ too _ crazy so she could watch over her friends, over  _ Gia.  _ She could naturally take over the position of protector. Gia’s eyes lit up upon seeing Trini and the newest member of the Hellcats. Since they weren’t on the ring, she didn’t have to be so uptight with them. This was their time to let loose, to  _ party.  _

Kimberly hadn’t been around a group of girls since…since she sent out that photo. She didn’t understand how good she had it until her  _ friends _ were lost. Kimberly loved feeling like she was apart of something, having girls to rely on, to go  _ out _ even if it were to the mall. She missed what it was like to have people in her corner. Sure, her friends from her cheerleading days weren’t always the  _ best _ of friends, there was fighting, there was pettiness, it wasn’t  _ perfect _ but when push came to shove they would be there for one another...well, that was until Kimberly  _ really _ fucked up. A lot of things could be forgiven in girl world, but Kimberly took back stabbing to a whole new level.

This was her second chance. Her new start. Becoming a Hellcat was more than just trying to get with Trini...Kimberly’s soul needed healing, she needed to make new connections to thrive. She couldn't feel  _ sorry _ for herself anymore, nothing she did would change her past...this was all about the future. Kimberly could get lost in Kira’s rock music. She hadn’t felt this elated in a long time as she jumped in the crowd, Trini and Gia at her sides, Lauren behind them. Tonight it didn’t feel like there was a black cloud looming over her…

The energy of the music had it’s effect on Gia as well. The blonde turned around and wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck, the stronger girl holding them steady as the team captain kissed her. Trini rolled her eyes, as if expecting that the two love birds would go at it eventually, she grabbed Kimberly’s arm to get her attention. It was time to leave the mosh pit and get some fresh freaking air.

“Lauren and Gia are a couple?” Kimberly asked in surprise once they were out in the back yard and could  _ hear _ each other speak despite the dull ringing in their ears. 

“Ha, yeah” It didn’t take long for Trini to find a blue cooler on the deck, she bent over and pulled out two beers, not even bothering to ask Kimberly for her drink of preference. “That’s a long story” Beer, ugh, gross...Kimberly’d just have to toughen it out, suck it up and plow through it. She managed it in high school, she could do beer again. 

Out in the backyard, Zack and Billy had a nice hot tub. Weapons of Mass Zestruction and Breakneck Barbie were more than  _ cozy _ . Zestruction had her arm wrapped around Barbie’s shoulders, her head ducked low as she spoke softly in the other’s ear. Trini couldn’t help but smirk, having an idea what was running through Kimberly’s mind… “Not many gay people where you come from?”

“Huh?” Kimberly sat down next to Trini on a nearby bench, “Oh, ha” She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling very put on the spot. God was she really staring at two other girls? Lauren and Gia? Billy and Zack? Back in Angel Grove...people just  _ weren’t _ gay, if they were well...they definitely weren’t open about it. Kimberly had hid her attraction to girls for so long while she was on the cheer squad...Jason was really the only one who  _ knew _ about her so called secret… “Not really...I come from a pretty small town” A small harbor town where blue collar fishermen brought in the main source of income. 

“Figured” Was Kimberly really that dopey and wide eyed? Trini opened the cap off of her beer bottle, offering to do the same for her current company, “Do you know why we have a cat-theme?”

Kimberly shook her head, she thought it was just a fun tough name for a group of badass chicks.

“A group of lions are called a  _ pride.  _ We’re proud of who we are…look around Kimberly...people like us...the one’s who are different, we find family in one another...and it’s a helluva great feeling” Trini glanced down to her bottle, as if she wanted to say something much deeper but held herself back, Kimberly was a new person in her life after all. 

“I also know a pride is led by a  _ male lion.”  _ Kimberly too had watched the  _ Lion King _ when she was little. She wanted to get to know Trini, if the other girl was threatening to go to a deep place she wasn’t ready to share about...she may spook and walk off. There was only one girl on the derby team that had a  _ lion _ tattooed on her skin, “Lauren? So...why is Gia team captain?”

“Please, you think a girl like  _ Lauren _ wants to be on posters or deal with the social politics?” Trini asked with a mix between a scoff and a laugh. Now that she said it out loud, it made a lot of sense. Gia was  _ definitely  _ so full of herself that she’d want to be the one featured on the flyers, the giant poster, to be the  _ face _ of the Hellcats. 

“...Is it like a requirement to get a tattoo?” Kimberly asked, she loved the game of roller derby after  _ one _ match but that was a commitment she wasn’t ready for. Besides….she wasn’t  _ that _ big on cats. If she were to get a tattoo it’d more likely be a phoenix rising from the ashes of her shitty high school life...starting a new...wow, that sounded pretentious. Maybe scratch that. “I sometimes see yours in class” 

“Hm?” Oh it was as if Trini had forgotten about her own tattoo. She moved her shoulder forward so she could glance at the saber tooth tiger on her back, “Uhm, no that’s not a requirement, Kat doesn’t have one and Lily’s hers isn’t...it’s different” As a member of the Gymnastics team, tattoos were pretty frowned upon. “I know what it’s like to grow up in a small town too…” She didn’t want to get  _ into _ the details, so she simply took a long drink to glaze past it, “Gia and Lauren have been there for me when I was at my lowest...they’re my family. My  _ real _ family. When ah, Gia turned twenty one we made a pack promise...that we’d get tattoos together to...” Trini let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping as if it was embarrassing to tell Kimberly this information, “They’re fucking friendship tattoos” 

“I don’t think that’s lame” Kimberly took the risk to gingerly reach out and trace the tattoo on Trini’s back, the other girl didn’t flinch away from the contact, “Did it hurt?”

“Mine? Ah the shading part smarted” Trini’s tattoo was in black and white, while Gia’s was in full color, “Lauren didn’t even flinch ...and Gia needed the alcohol.” The team captain chose to get her tiger tattoo on the underside of her forearm, with that being a super sensitive area of the body...it was a wonder she made through it. 

“That’s been one thing I liked about derby...tattoo watching” Kimberly admitted as a matter of factly, the people watching had been real good too but...saying that felt like it came off as extremely judgmental. It wasn’t! Kimberly truly was fascinated by how the girls, and spectators of derby alike liked to push the boundaries and cross the line on what was ‘normal’ or appropriate. With the ladies out of their derby gear she could see the different piercings, beautifully dyed hair, hairstyles that were considered to be more radical, and of course...the tattoos. 

The backdoor open and out came the girl with the most  _ glorious  _ tattoos in the game. Hurricane Tori. The girl with a full colored sleeve. Kimberly could spend a good while watching the other girl and seeing all the components of the work of art on her aquatic themed arm. It had to have taken  _ forever,  _ it had to hurt but  _ damn.  _ She looked incredible. “Baaabe!” Breakneck Barbie pulled away from a kiss from her girlfriend to whine out to her team captain. Kimberly watched in absolute shock as Hurricane Tori took off her shirt and hopped into the hot tub to join her teammates. The blonde with the bright blue sports bra, didn’t even bother to take off her boyshorts she was too excited to greet Breakneck Barbie with a hug and ...and  _ kiss  _ Zestruction. What!? But Zestruction and Breakneck Barbie were just...and….huh?

Trini snickered to herself, “You haven’t seen a poly relationship before either huh?” This all was very  _ very _ new to Kimberly.

“They’re  _ all _ dating each other?” Kimberly felt like she needed more alcohol in her system to understand the dynamics of a relationship consisting of  _ three  _ people. “How...does that work? That’s…” Trini’s brow’s raised, waiting for whatever statement was going to come out of Kimberly’s mouth, “I didn’t think that was actually a  _ thing”  _ A pause, a bit lip, Lauren Gia and Trini were awfully close...she  _ had _ to ask, “...Are you dating Lauren  _ and _ Gia?” The three of them got tattoos together! It wasn’t an  _ unfair  _ question.

“Fuck no!” Trini practically choked her drink at the question, at the  _ implication _ of dating two women that she saw as sisters...two women that were  _ very much _ into tonguing each other. “Look, what other people wanna do is not my business” Clearly things were working for free spirited Hurricane Tori and her lovers, “But I’m a one woman kinda girl...” She had to recover and regain her poise. What exactly was Kimberly digging for? “S’ides, I’m not really into blondes”

“Mm good to know” Kimberly had to take a sip of her beer to calm the jitters down. Were they having a moment right there? They totally were...the way Trini half-smiled in her direction the hint of  _ not being a blonde.  _ She let her touch her tattoo that  _ had _ to be a good sign. There was an attraction between them, and Kimberly was starting to feel that maybe it wasn’t one sided.

Trini shook her bottle indicating that it was already empty, “I’m gonna be right back, gotta break the seal” Which was a nice way of saying that she had to go to the bathroom, “Stay right here?” 

“Mhmm” Kimberly nodded her head, where was she going to go? A house full of people and the only one she wanted to spend time with was Lil’Diablo. The smile growing on Trini’s face before she left had to be a good sign. 

One Trini away…

Two Trini away…

Three Trini away…

Kimberly mentally counted in her head when it would be a good time to start pouring out the beer in her bottle. She was  _ not _ a fan of beer but she wasn’t going to reject an offer from the girl she had a crush on. So she was a bit of a pussy, after drinking the stuff all the time at high school parties the taste only brought back memories of beer pong, flip cup, and  _ I never. _

The door opened, followed by a menacing voice, “There she is! Here kitty kitty, aww all alone” Kimberly’s head shot up to see the girl on the Bitchcraft poster. Shit this was their team leader. Now that Kimberly was aware of her presence she clapped her hands together, “Welcome to derby Pussycat. NOW!” The young woman in green pointed at Kimberly, the target of her hazing.

From behind her two members of the Bitchcraft team made their presence known. One looked  _ very _ similar to the team captain; the same long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, ice blue eyes instead of green and a red top. The other girl had  _ very _ short hair, a purple fauxhawk and a sickening lip ring. Kimberly could make out a large beetle tattoo coming up her cleavage. These girls were hardcore and didn’t fuck around. The look-alike in red blasted Kimberly with a high pressure garden hose that they had found by the edge of the house.  _ Fuck!  _ That was cold! Kimberly’s natural reaction was to scream at the sudden intrusion, the temperature mixed with the high pressure fuckin’ hurt.

A snap of Bitchcraft’s team captain and the water suddenly stopped. Kimberly stood up ready to chew them the fuck out. Sure she was  _ new _ to the league but she was still  _ Kimberly motherfucking Hart.  _ “You fucking bitch-” The girl with the purple hair rushed forward, using her momentum to shake a bag of flour onto Kimberly’s wet skin and clothes. Ugh. Not a good combo. It made Kimberly’s skin crawl, it was like being caked with mud.

“Hey!” The captain of the Riptide Sirens saw  _ all  _ of this. The blonde was out of the hot tub in an instant, her fists at the ready for an all out brawl. “What the fuck is wrong with you Rita?”

Rita. So that was her name, fuck her. 

The two members of Bitchcraft created a barricade between Hurricane Tori and their pack leader. The one with the purple hair was easily the more violent one, she had no qualms pushing Tori back a few feet. Keeping the enraged blonde at a distance.

“Someone had to give her an  _ initiation.”  _ Rita snickered, Kimberly felt utterly disgusting right now. Trini couldn’t see her like this! Wet...the flour starting to... _ congeal.  _ Ugh. “I have no beef with you Hanson” Green eyes traveled to the hot tub, “Don’t keep your  _ bitches _ waiting.”

“Oh fuck you” Zestruction had stood up in the hot tub, walking to the edge, but still remaining close to Breakneck Barbie. It didn’t take long for the angry party to flip Rita and her posse off. “Go back to the hole you came out of”

Rita snickered, her two minions hi-fived one another at their victory. “Gladly. I’m done with this party anyway, let’s find Tommie and get the fuck out of here. See you in the ring ladies.” The leader of Bitchcraft wanted to make her presence known, to mark her territory and show that she was the top dog. Humiliating Kimberly in front of the girls she wanted to be apart of...it was fucking low and dirty. “Bye Pussycat”

Kimberly couldn’t wait for the Hellcats to go up against Bitchcraft. Ugh,  _ ugh! _

Breakneck Barbie moved to the edge of the hot tub, still seated, her arms resting at the edge of the tub when she asked, “Hun are you okay?” Despite being on a different team, the members of Riptide Sirens were quick to come to her aid. 

Kimberly nodded her head, still stunned that this had even happened to her. Back in High School she was a bully, she watched linebackers pull pranks on the kids of Science Olympiad. It was funny...just a  _ prank.  _ Well, being on the other end wasn’t so funny...maybe she deserved it. Maybe this was karma…

“She’s such a fucking bitch” Zestuction was still heated, her arms folded, her eyes narrowed to the backdoor. “She plays dirty too...you watch out for  _ that _ team” The team that happened to have the highest winning percentage.

“Hey let’s get you cleaned up” Tori approached Kimberly carefully, reaching out to try and get the caking damn flour/water weird texture off of the other girl’s top. “She’s just trying to get in your head”

Kimberly flinched away from the blonde’s touch, she knew she was trying to be nice and helping her but after that humiliation she’d rather be left alone. “I just...where’s the bathroom?” One preferably Trini wouldn’t be using...she couldn’t let the other Hellcats see her like this. They’d think that they made the wrong choice by letting her become a member of the team. 

“There’s one in the basement” Tori instructed, “That’ll have the least amount of foot traffic” 

“Thank you…” For coming to her defense, they didn’t know her, she made sure to look up in Zestructions direction as well, “All of you”

As Kimberly did her walk of shame into the house she could hear Breakneck Barbie call after her, “It was nice meeting you!”

The positive side of trying to slip into a basement bathroom to get herself cleaned up, was that everyone was so drunk or occupied with Kira and her band that they didn’t notice her go past them. Great, the former ex-cheerleader felt invisible, and right now that was a  _ good _ thing. Where the hell was Jason anyway? She didn’t see him at all since the party had started...maybe she should text him...where the hell was she going to find clean clothes?

First things first, she supposed. She descended the steps until she reached the basement...down there she found a desk with two computer screens, and a big screen living room like tv a boy on the couch playing video games instead of going to the party upstairs. When he heard the sound of someone coming down he frowned in confusion, he must’ve thought he locked the door. 

“Kitten?” He paused the game and set the controller down, “What happened to you?” He reached over and turned on a light, the familiar voice coming from none other than Billy Cranston the MC of the Derby League and host of the party. Some host, he’d rather be downstairs playing video games and being far from the crowd. 

“Bitchcraft” Was all she needed to say, the boy frowning, “Apparently this is an initiation?” 

“We don’t get new members often so when we do...Rita likes to fu-mess with them” Billy explained, he hurried to open the door to the bathroom. “Here you get cleaned up, I’ll get you something to wear so those can dry”

Kimberly nodded her head, outside of the Bitchcraft team...everyone here had been nothing but friendly, “What’re you doing down here anyway?”

“Ah Zack’s more of the hosting kinda guy” Billy rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a light laugh. “Parties is what he can give to the league but um...it’s a  _ lot _ and I get overwhelmed pretty quick” The noise alone from Kira’s band, and the amount of people in his living room was enough for the MC to try and distract himself in a quiet setting. “So I stay in my bunker” Tori must’ve known that...she sent Kimberly to someone who could help her. “Please, please, go get cleaned up before it sets. We can throw your clothes into the wash”

Day 1 of official Derby Culture and Kimberly could honestly say it was the most exciting day of her college career. Outside of this little hiccup, she felt  _ good _ being here, light...she was smiling again, laughing. She was  _ excited _ for the future...excited to spend more time with the girls, with Trini...she could only hope Jason was also having a good time. 

After a hot shower, Kimberly heard a light knock on the door, Billy wanted to drop some clothes off. “It’s okay I’m facing away! My eyes are closed!” He had a boyfriend, he wasn’t interested in seeing Kimberly’s goods. 

“...Thank you Billy” Kimberly grabbed a sleeveless blue tee, it was very loose fitting on her, but she smiled seeing the white triceratops printed on the front. This was  _ such _ a Billy shirt. Black basketball shorts to go with it...and Kimberly could say this was  _ quite _ a look. “I owe you one”

“We look out for each other here” His eyes were still clamped shut, but his smile was as bright and as wide as ever, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your clothes are clean...go have fun. And um, if you see my boyfriend tell him that I say hi”

“Gotcha” She had no idea what Zack even  _ looked _ like but if she saw the guy, she’d pass the message along. “I uh, I gotta go find my teammates” Really she had to go find  _ Trini.  _ Oh god, she was going to return to the backyard to find three Riptide Sirens and no Kimberly. Was she going to think that she ditched her? Or  _ worse _ would Tori and the others tell her and think Kimberly left the party all together? Shit! She spent too much time down here. “Have fun with your game Billy”

This house wasn’t  _ that _ big, she should be able to find Trini....god there were so many people here. Kimberly tried to rack her brain, what the hell was she wearing? God why couldn’t she remember? Oh, right, the Hellcats tank. Good luck finding someone wearing  _ black  _ in a sea of alternative apparel. Maybe if she found one of her other teammates they’d have an idea on where Trini was...that would be good.

Kat wasn’t on the couch anymore, Lily was too helping two Asian men bring in a crapton of pizzas. The entire party cheering their voyage into the kitchen. More free food! Man Billy and Zack needed to start changing a cover...no sign of Trini in the mosh pit...or Lauren and Gia for that matter. Where the  _ hell _ was Jason? Kimberly checked her phone to see that she had  _ zero  _ texts, and  _ zero _ facebook messages.

Kimberly turned a corner to see two women making out in a  _ mostly _ deserted hallway. Lauren had Gia pinned up against the wall, holding her hands tightly as the two shared a passionate kiss. It was only the feeling of being  _ watched _ that pulled Slayher away from giving her Queen G attention. “What happened to you?”

“Rita” Was all Kimberly needed to say for the girls to understand. Gia looked  _ pissed _ for more reasons than one, “Have you guys seen Trini?”

“Yeah, Trini is  _ totally  _ what’s on my mind right now” Gia spat back, clearly  _ not _ thrilled that her moment was being interrupted. That and now Rita of Bitchcraft was messing with one of  _ her _ players. “Rita...that fucking bitch. Oh I’m going to make her pay”

Lauren let go of Gia’s hands, kissing her cheek, “You should help Kimberly find Trini. I’m going to get a drink” The normally stoic girl carried a small smile on her face, as if she was having fun working up her girlfriend just to leave her out in the cold...wanting more. 

“What?” Gia leaned away from the wall, irritation level turned on high, “You tease!”

“You like it” Lauren called back, not even bothering to turn around. That girl wanted to fill up on pizza and booze...Gia would just have to  _ deal with it.  _

With Lauren out of sight, Gia turned to Kimberly, a finger pointed at her chest, “Fuck you Kim, I could kill you right now” She sighed in aggrivation, taking a moment to run a hand through her hair, needing a second or so to compose herself. Yeah, Trini was right...Gia talked a big game, but Lauren was definitely the one in charge.

“Sorry?” Shit, Kimberly didn’t want her teammates to start to dislike her right out of the gate...she didn’t  _ mean _ to twatswat Lauren...Kimberly wanted to stay in her captain’s good graces.

“Mmm let’s just find her” Gia grabbed Kimberly’s arm, they weren’t going to get anything done standing around in the hallway. 

Cutting through the crowd on Gia’s arm reminded Kimberly of her past, where she was  _ somebody.  _ One of the cool girls. As a captain of one of the derby teams everyone knew Queen G. She was quick to hug Tanya Sloan of BGM, hi-five Hermione Danger aka Vida Rocca of Riptide Sirens...off the court these ladies were all  _ friends.  _ Well, outside of the likes of the Bitchcraft team. They just wanted to stir as much trouble as possible. Through the power of the grapevine it didn’t take long for the Hellcats to find Trini sitting on the couch in the family room in the company of Lily, Kat as well as other members of BGM in The Vixen, Dino-Mite and Bloody Knuckles. 

“Hey” Trini looked surprised to see that Kimberly was still at the party, “I thought you-”

“God, what happened to you?” Lily asked, knowing that Kimberly didn’t come to the party in  _ that _ getup. 

“Rita” Gia huffed out an aggravated sigh, she had done her part in finding her lost kitten to the rest of the pride but now she was the one who lost her girlfriend, “What’re you guys doing anyway?”

“Playing Kings” Bloody Knuckles, aka Katie Walker was the first to scoot aside to give room to the other girls, “Would you like to join us?”

“Yeah, I could use a drink” Kimberly took the BGM player up on that offer, making herself a mixed drink of blueberry vodka and gatorade before taking a seat. “If you want to get back at her, you should make Lauren come to you” Kimberly  _ knew _ what was on Gia’s mind...lingering. Trini’s brows raised, surprised at her teammates very specific advice. There was more to the wide eyed freshman than Trini had given her credit for. 

“Fuck it, you’re right” Gia’s lips tugged into a smirk, “Let’s party” 

Oh. And these girls  _ partied.  _

The rest of the night felt like an absolute blur to Kimberly. Their drinks only really started with Kings. Then they played quarters...a week ago the freshmen wouldn’t have believed if someone told her that she’d be taking a shot with her calculus TA. So much laughing, dancing, bad karaoke when certain songs came on. Kimberly got the ins and outs of who dated who in the league, and who fucked who, ex-boyfriends that are a no-no and a warning of which dudes  _ probably _ have an STD. Despite being on a  _ different _ team, Katie, Shelby and Hayley were all so super kind and nice. Kimberly had to remind herself that these were the same girls that were giving her bruises out on the ring earlier. 

Eventually Lauren reunited with the rest of the girls. Gia didn’t waste any time sitting in her lap or wrapping her arms around the other blonde. It was their first time being a team and bonding over something that  _ wasn’t _ derby. Kimberly felt at ease...that could be the bubbling sense of friendship or the alcohol. Best hope it was a mix of both.

After all of that Trini and Kimberly headed outside for some fresh air, a drunken Kimberly was excited that Billy and Zack had not only a hot tub in the backyard but a hammock. It took an embarrassingly amount of time for the two girls to get comfortable without flipping over the damn thing. 

“There’s something I wanna tell you” Kimberly murmured, her head feeling heavy as it turned in Trini’s direction. She was definitely going to get a hangover the next morning...now wasn’t the time to worry about that. 

“Mmm?” Trini closed her eyes, the hammock was so comfortable…

This bitch better not fall asleep on her. 

“I suck” Was all she could manage, one bad senior year all rolled up into one phrase.

“At Derby?” Trini frowned, “You’ll get better practice makes….” A long pause, she was trying to piece together the basic saying “Perfect” 

“I came to Stone Canyon to start over...I don’t wanna be that person anymore…”

“Sooooo don’t” Lil’Diablo knew enough, that Kimberly had come from a small town...a place where gay people weren’t  _ out _ to the public. “Y’know what you need?”

“A derby name that isn’t Kitten?”

“Well…. _ yeah”  _

What was she going to say? 

“A make over. New life. New you. New look.” 

“I don’t wanna get a tattoo it’s gonna be douchey” Kimberly whined, putting a hand over her eyes, what the hell was she thinking? Rising phoenix? 

“You don’t have to get a tattoo…I was ah...thinking more of a haircut” Trini reached for Kimberly’s long locks of hair...as a cheerleader Kimberly loved to keep her hair on the lengthier side. She could pull it up, she could do  _ so _ much with it. Back then the idea of chopping her hair short would be blastophomos, would absolutely bring her to tears, her hair was her femininity what made her beautiful...now? It was a reminder of the old her...maybe Trini had a point there. That it was time to start new, to start fresh.

“I don’t wanna look like a boy”

Trini shook her head, that wasn’t what she was thinking. She brought a hand to about bob length, “What about here?”

“....That’s a LOT”

“You have a lotta hair” 

That….that was an excellent point. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the burning desire to start a new chapter of her life, or maybe it was just to feel closer to her teammate but Kimberly agreed to it. “Let’s do it. Let’s do it right now. Zack n’Billy probably have scissors somewhere right?”

“You want  _ me _ to cut your hair?” Trini stared at the other girl wide eyed, a hand on her chest as her drunk ass tried to process the request.

“Yeah….why not? What could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM Players--
> 
> DJ T-Pain: Tanya Sloan Yellow Zeo/Turbo  
> Bear Claw: Aisha Campbell Yellow Mighty Morphin' (after Trini)  
> Bloody Knuckles- Katie Walker Yellow Time Force  
> The Vixen- Hayley Foster- White Ninja Steel  
> Dino-Mite- Shelby Watkins Pink Dino Charge


	4. Petty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly wakes up the next morning and has to piece together what happened the night before. Oh. Right. She thought it was a GOOD idea to let Trini cut her hair. Meanwhile the rivalry between Bitchcraft and Hellcats is only getting hotter with Rita Repulsa out to get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I've had a chance to update this story from Trimberly week. Haha August was a ah, rough busy crazy month. I'm only just now getting back into the groove of writing every day and finding a flow. I'm excited to finish this story though. This one was probably my favorite to work on during Trimberly Week.

_Ugh…she shouldn’t have had so much to drink…_

Kimberly awoke with a start, taking a good long moment to try and gather her bearings. This was most certainly _not_ her dorm room; nor was it _Jason’s_ dorm room. Her next thought was to quickly pad herself down, doing a clothes check and...yep good news she was _not_ naked. Right, Billy had loaned her some clothes after Rita Repulsa and her Bitchcrafte teammates pranked the hell out of Kimberly. 

Okay. Breathe. So she didn’t hook up with anyone? Fuck. Where was Trini? The kitten of the Hellcats brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose, feeling a hangover headache coming on. This room felt familiar...she never left the party...the big tv.... _Billy Cranston._ This was the basement of the house, a place where the host took refuge from being around his boyfriend’s loud party guests. Huh.

Now that she knew _where_ she wanted to know _how_ she got down here in the first place.

“Trini?” Kimberly’s voice rasped, she had screamed too much the night before. The freshman sat up, leaning over to try to see more of the room she was in, hoping that one of her other teammates were still around. Gia and Lauren? Doubtful. Those two were probably _busy_ with one another. Kat Manx wouldn’t be able to get down the stairs easily with her injury. “Lily?” 

“Oh you’re finally awake” A male voice startled Kimberly, “Sorry!” It wasn’t Billy...but Zack, the party master extraordinaire. The young man was shirtless, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, he had a playstation controller in his hand wanting to get some early morning gaming in. He was definitely not ready to clean up his house after a roller derby party, “How’re you feeling?”

“Like hell” Kimberly sat up slowly, she found a cold bottle of water on the floor next to the couch she had been sleeping on. She could guess that was likely Billy’s work, “Ugh, what happened last night?”

Zack’s eyes widened, he carefully set the controller down on the coffee table. His face sobered up, as if he were a doctor about to tell Kimberly some _bad news._ What? What the hell did she do? Who did she make out with? ...Who’s life did she ruin _this_ time? “Well…” He scratched the back of his neck, his hair tilting to the side, observing his house guest...unsure of how to _tell her_ what had happened. “What was the last thing you remember?”

“I was out on the hammock with Trini…” Where the fuck _was_ Trini? “And we were talking about how this was my chance to start a new life and to cut away my past” Then it hit her.

Cut away her past.

Cut her hair.

_CUT HER HAIR._

Oh no! Oh _NO._

Hangover be damned. Kimberly made a mad dash for the bathroom to see what the _fuck_ Trini did to her hair. Zack had to close his eyes, turning his head away when the scream emitted from Kimberly. “Oh I could kill her!” Though, it was drunk Kimberly who _let_ a drunk Trini cut off bits and pieces of her hair. None of it was even! None of it was cute! Kimberly didn’t even _want_ to know what the back of her head looked like right now. “Oh my GOD” This was an absolute nightmare. Literally. She had nightmares about going to school with jacked up hair and this right here had taken the cake. “What the _fuck!?”_

“Oh she’s awake” Billy was now downstairs, listening to Kimberly loudly rant in the bathroom, “That’s a good sign”

“Is it?” Zack asked nervously, he did not want to handle a pissed off derby girl. 

The door to the bathroom shot open, Kimberly was absolutely _fuming,_ “Where the _hell_ is Trini?” She was so focused on Zack and Billy that she didn’t even acknowledge the third person in the room. 

“Lily was her ride so I think she took her home” Zack explained, which brought up a very important followup question. Where the hell is Jason? He was supposed to be having her back, did he feel that she was ignoring him? Or that she was leaving him behind to party with the derby girls? Kimberly wanted Jason to have this experience too...she would have to catch up with him later. Maybe he texted her? Where the hell was her phone?

A tall slim girl with a dark ponytail, a green tank top, and _Bitchcraft_ booty shorts sheepishly smiled in Kimberly’s direction. Kimberly instantly noticed a green dragon tattoo snaking up Tommie's forearm. Despite the badass tattoo, she appeared much _different_ than the other members of Rita Repulsa’s team, she came off _shy_ as opposed to overtly aggressive. “Billy called me and said that there was a hair emergency”

Kimberly narrowed her eyes at her potential rival. Bitchcraft was the reason she had to wear a man’s clothes around her crush. Something so _not_ sexy or cute. “So what? You can fuck up my hair more?” The other girl sighed, as if expecting a negative reaction out of the Hellcat. In this world, cats and witches aren’t very fond of one another. 

“Tommie works at a hair salon” Zack explained, his grin widening. Why did that name sound familiar? It was the girl Rita and her girls were _looking for,_ Tommie had nothing to do with the prank. Well, Kimberly supposed that was a little better. “So we called in a favor”

“I promise, I’ve seen worse…” Tommie trailed off, unsure if _that_ would actually make Kimberly feel better. The Bitchcraft player brought her hand up just a little below her chin, “I can even it out, clean it up, bring it up here into a bob” She trailed off, knowing how some of the girls in the game liked to style her hair, “Or we could go shorter” 

Kimberly hugged one of her last clusters of _long_ hair that Trini completely missed, “No-no not _shorter.”_ The bob was already short for ex-cheerleader Kimberly Hart. She had beautiful, long locks that she could pull up into a ponytail for years. _Years._ It felt like it was a huge part of who she was...and why Trini suggested to let it go. But a bob? “I don’t know, would it look good?”

“You... _have_ looked in a mirror right?” Tommie asked, her eyebrows raising. Kimberly only pouted in response, so much for acting like a young adult and not a spoiled girl. “I _meant,_ you’re gorgeous. You can _rock_ this, _trust me.”_ It was hard to _trust_ a member of Bitchcraft with their reputation, “Hair is my _life,_ okay? Take the derby out of this. I’m just a girl wanting to help another girl out of a bind”

Well...if it was a favor that meant Kimberly didn’t have to _pay_ for it right? That was what she was getting out of this. Really, she couldn’t leave this _house_ like this. Return to her dorm? That was a walk of shame she was _not_ prepared for. “Okay, let’s do it...yeah” If Zack and Billy could trust Tommie then Kimberly would have to let go of her reservations. “Yeah, okay” She needed to psyche herself up, parting with her hair was far more difficult sober.

Zack hurried to grab a sturdy kitchen chair from upstairs, it wasn't salon quality but it would be good enough for Tommie's patch job. The party host's early morning gaming would have to be cut short in favor of helping his boyfriend clean the disheveled house. It left the two derby girls in the basement bathroom to get to know one another better...not having an audience of boys watching in would be a plus. 

“So, you’re Kat’s replacement” Tommie observed, putting down the lid of the toilet so she could spread out her equipment. “I’m Tommie Oliver” Her lips upturned into a gentle smile, "Out in the ring I'm called TKO" Total Knockout. 

"Ah yeah" If Kimberly were to be honest she knew the _least_ amount about the Bitchcraft team. The Riptide Sirens and B.G.M were both much friendlier to try to get to know...Bitchcraft was a whole other level of intimidation. It was funny. Tommie didn't radiate that presence of _bitchitude,_ for lack of a better word. "I'm Kimberly...I uh, haven't really figured out my derby name yet..."

"It'll come to you I'm sure" Tommie started to work her magic, "So...what got you into derby?" As a hairdresser it was pretty natural for her to ask questions, make her clients feel more comfortable and relaxed, it made time go along much quicker than an awkward silence. Asking about Kimberly’s introduction into derby made for an easy starting point. 

_Trini._

Kimberly heaved out a sigh, glancing at herself in the mirror...maybe it was the hangover...but the tired girl started to talk on a deeper level, "A girl I have a crush on" Tommie didn't seem _too_ surprised by that revelation given Kimberly was willing to let a drunk girl cut her hair to begin with. "At least at first"

“Mm?”

Tommie's a smart cookie, she simply let Kimberly do all the talking and rambling. "There's something so freeing putting on skates and letting yourself entirely go in the game...you understand" Kimberly felt herself smile, "It's so much different than being on the football field"

"You played football?"

"...I was a cheerleader for most of my life" Yeah, considering Kimberly's physique that made a lot more sense. "Some of my best and worst memories came from it. I absolutely loved the power that uniform made me feel, how _better_ I thought I was over everyone else. I know, Kimberly Hart, walking cliche. I wasn't in it for the right reasons, and I was ruthless to anyone who I thought would take my spot as head cheerleader"

What she did to Amanda....that would follow her conscious forever, her worst moment. Tommie didn't need to know of her past. She wanted to separate herself from it as much as possible. 

"Derby is my chance to start something new, y'know?"

"...All too well..."

"No one's afraid to be who they are here. I can be bi and it's not a big deal, I don't get a gasp or a reaction or it being used _against_ me for whatever reason. No one's going to whisper behind my back about it...here I feel like I'm accepted into something bigger. I don't have to put on a smile and a show"

"And the roughing is such a stress reliever" Tommie added with a laugh, really she was trying to keep Kimberly's spirits up.

"It _so_ is" Kimberly could hear Tommie behind her making little cuts and snips. Piece by piece it felt like a weight was lifted off of Kimberly's shoulders, that she was shedding her past away so she could fully embrace this second chance...this new start. "...Would you be able to color it?"

"Ahhh" Tommie wasn't sure that this was the best idea for Kimberly...she was sober, but was she in the right mindset to make that choice? "What did you have in mind?"

Kimberly leaned back in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror, a haircut wasn't going to be enough. "I want it pink." She said definitively, she wanted to make a statement. "I want to say _fuck you_ to my past" For so many years she had to keep her hair long, keep it nice, be pretty for boys, have a hot boyfriend, get into a good school, go off into her own cookie cutter life. "I want to put a stop to this assembly line"

"And dye your hair pink?" Tommie clarified, still a bit skeptical, she had to ask a follow up question, "Are you doing this for you? Or are you doing this for the girl you have a crush on? Because I'm not going to do this if you're changing yourself for another person"

"No, no, I'm doing this for her" Kimberly paused, no...not Trini, she didn't word that right. "I'm doing this for the past me who felt like she was drowning in everyone else's expectations" A confident smirk upturned, "This is my new start, and I wanna hit the ground skating"

"Very inspirational" The other girl laughed, "Okay, okay...we can stop at the salon..." Tommie took a moment to send a message on her phone, "...You'll have to pay me for that..." It was going to be a _long_ day for Kimberly Hart if she wanted to change it from dark to pink. Bleach would have to be involved...this was an _investment._ A change Kimberly was _ready_ to make. 

*****

"So? What do you think?"

"It's.... _very_ pink"

After Tommie's brilliant makeover, Kimberly Hart was now rocking a messy pink bob. The new look inspired a bit of a tougher exterior, she exuded a new sense of confidence. That she was finally able to express herself in a way she'd _never_ be able to in high school. College was all about trying to find herself, and so far with roller derby...she found something to be _passionate_ about again a reason to wake up in the morning happy about what she was going to do for the rest of the day. She wasn't just going through the motions of her day to day trying to find that spark to ignite a wet match. Not anymore. 

She invited Jason out for lunch at the quad, sitting outside with sunglasses she could people watch with ease, having a blast watching reactions to her new look. "Do you not like it?"

"It's ah. A lot to get used to all at once" Jason took a long sip of his chocolate milkshake. As someone who had known her from Angel Grove High School it was a drastic change from the cheerleader he once knew. "But I like it" A pause, "You're not going to try to get me to shave my head are you?"

"I dunno" Kimberly popped a tater tot in her mouth, chomping down on it with purpose. The hair made her feel tougher, and she was still growing into appearing intimidating. "I think you could rock a mohawk" Jason narrowed his eyes, causing Kimberly to laugh, "Okay, no you can't" 

It was then that Kimberly could understand how drastic of a change this was for him. If it were the other way around, she couldn't imagine Jason as anything outside of a letterman jacket, polos, or some salmon colored shorts. Stereotypes were so shallow, there was much more to the quiet jock than the reputation of being a douchebro. There was more to Kimberly than the bitchy cheerleader…

“So…” Kimberly drawled out, Jason hanging on her next words, “Where were you at the party? I woke up in Billy and Zack’s basement”

“Oh” Jason set his milkshake down, instant guilt and regret showed on his face, “You were having such a fun time with your team and I know you weren’t alone...I uh, I met someone” His phone had a notification, a new message, something he was _excited_ to read but knew Kimberly deserved his full attention to explain himself. “I ah didn’t know anyone at the party and I wanted to give you space with your _team._ It’s okay, I just didn’t want to be your awkward plus one...anyway…” Jason trailed off, “If I knew that you needed a ride home I would’ve...I sent you messages but you didn’t respond...I didn’t wanna crowd your good night”

Kimberly sighed, coming to a serious realization, “Fuck I have no idea where my phone is” She was so into the idea of changing her life that she forgot to even ask about it. Hopefully Billy and Zack came across it in their massive cleanup and it’d return to her soon. “So this girl…? You met a _derby girl?”_

“Yeah” Jason nodded his head, reaching for his phone to send out a text, “We really hit it off, she gave me her number...she was really busy this morning but she’s texting me now and ah, that’s good, right?”

After Jason’s blunder with the cow and getting himself hurt, which lead in Angel Grove’s playoffs being blown...girls didn’t exactly look in his direction. He’d been pretty down, arguments with his father didn’t make anything better. It was a miracle he made it into Stone Canyon State University…

“That’s amazing” Kimberly truly was happy that he was starting a journey on a new life as well, how exciting for him to find a girl...a little romance, “I’m so excited for you! You have to tell me everything, what’s her name?”

“Tommie, which uh is a little weird for a girls name but ah” Jason shrugged, he wasn’t the one who named her. Kimberly’s eyes widened in surprise, the girl from Bitchcraft who helped her with her hair? That was the one Jason was interested in? Sending cutesey text messages to? _What?_

Kimberly and Jason felt the wind pick up around them, so when the door to the student union opened it smacked against the wall with purpose. There stood _Rita Repulsa_ with a _look_ in her eye that said she was on the prowl. Instantly she honed in on the table Kimberly and Jason were sitting at. Oh no, Kimberly didn’t have her team...or the likes of the Riptide Sirens to stand up to her. The kitten of the Hellcats had to put on a brave face, Rita was _alone._ Kimberly was a derby girl now, and Rita wasn’t going to get the best of her again.

The captain of the Bitchcraft team made a beeline to their little table. This was it. This was the moment that Kimberly would stand her ground and truly embody her new look, her new life, and _be_ a brave derby girl who didn’t take shit from _anyone._ Only when Kimberly stood to face off with Rita...Rita ignored her completely and went for her target. _Jason._

“You stay the _fuck_ away from my sister!” Rita hissed, a long bony finger pointing directly in his face. 

_“Sister?”_ Jason looked up at this woman completely dumbfounded as to why she hated him with such a passion. “You mean Tommie?”

Tommie was Rita Repulsa’s _younger sister?_ Kimberly had to connect the dots quickly...Rita _Repulsa_ was her derby name. Shit. They were dealing with Rita _Oliver_ protecting her blood relative. Oh _shit._

“Yes I mean Tommie.” Rita didn’t explain any further, she was quick with her hands, grabbing Jason’s milkshake and dumping it on the freshman boy. “This is your fucking warning. Next time, I’m not going to be so nice.”

“Hey! What the fuck!?” Jason was too stunned by the ice cream all over him that he couldn’t respond, so it was up to Kimberly to shove Rita away. “You have _no business_ treating him like that!”

“Stay out of this Pinkie Pie” Rita was now _fuming,_ “This isn’t your business”

“It’s not yours either!” Kimberly put herself between Jason and Rita, her arms folded, show no fear. Show no fear. God Rita was so scary, and she didn’t even have the likes of her entourage with her. “Whatever happens it’s between Jason and Tommie” Kimberly had known about this flirtation for a total of 2 minutes and was ready to throw down to protect it. What was Rita’s damage? Why go _so hard_ at him? “Fuck off”

“You’ve been warned, douchebag.” Rita sent one last glare past Kimberly to Jason, she turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction. Leaving everyone outside on the quad to stare at Jason, labeling him a monster. If a _woman_ attacks a _man_ like _that_ to defend her sister, clearly he was in the wrong. Oh what bullshit. Rita was going to quickly ruin his reputation on this campus.

“...Let’s get you cleaned up…” 

*****

That night the Hellcats would be facing off with the Riptide Sirens, while B.G.M would face off with Bitchcraft. Jason sat in the crowd among the other derby fans, doing his best to avoid the likes of Rita Repulsa. His feelings for Tommie were legitimate, and he wasn’t going to stop texting her over spilled milkshake. Kimberly and her new look would be making a grand entrance. Of course, she waited until she knew for sure that she would be the last one to arrive onto the scene. Fashionably late. 

“Hey guys” Kimberly headed toward an empty locker so she could set down her things. She smiled and spoke as nonchalantly as ever, as if she _didn’t_ just dye her hair _pink._

“Holy shit” Gia was the first to react, her laughter jovial until Lauren smacked her arm with the back of her hand. “Oh my god, Kim! You _know_ pink clashes with the whole _fire_ thing we’ve got going on”

“Not if she wears the yellow uniform” Which meant the whole _team_ had to wear yellow uniform that night. Lily’s smile couldn’t be wider as she took in the other girl’s new do, “I really like this look for you”

“I got it! Your new derby name” Gia snapped her fingers in one swift motion, she was having an absolute time of her life. “Pept _ho_ Bismol” Lauren sighed loudly, her head tilting up to the ceiling as far as puns of the sport went, that wasn’t a _great one._ Though it made the likes of Gia and Lily giggle. Going back and forth between potential derby names.

“Pinky Bruiser”

“Pink Panther” Gia added, that at least had something to do with the Hell _cats_ theme. 

“I think I’d rather stick with Kitten” If _those_ were her other option. At least with the word kitten it could still be _sexy._ Kimberly’d rather have a sex appeal over...pepto bismol, an outdated television reference or a cartoon cat.

Trini was very quiet in the corner, when Kimberly approached her, Lil’Diablo had to turn and face her mistake head on. She sent Kimberly a sympathetic smile, she was the one who jacked up her hair in the first place. “I’m so sorry” If someone fucked up Trini’s hair the way she fucked up Kimberly’s there’d be some punches thrown. She genuinely felt guilty about what her drunk self did. 

“Hey it’s okay, we were both pretty trashed” Kimberly made a point to start ruffling up her messy bob, yeah of course she did the look for herself but...it’d be bonus points if Trini liked it. Maybe had lingering thoughts about it...about her…”We’re cool”

Was Trini...avoiding this possible angry confrontation? The confident, tough girl couldn’t handle a conversation. Lil’Diablo visibly relaxed at Kimberly’s affirmation that she wasn’t _pissed_ at Trini for cutting her hair and completely bailing. If _Tommie_ wasn’t around to _fix_ it...that’d probably be a different story. A smirk returned to Trini’s face, feeling a bit at ease now that she was forgiven for the blunder, “Pink suits you”

“Yeah?”

Trini reached over to thread her fingers through Kimberly’s short locks, “I like it” _She likes it!_ Do NOT freak out Hart, or worse grin like a complete dork...oh too late...dork grin is on full force.

Trini and Kimberly were very much _not_ alone in the locker room as Lily, Gia and Lauren were all watching this exchange from a distance. Lauren simply put her helmet on and turned around, leaving the locker room all together. Lily for one looked excited that it appeared like _romance_ and love was in the air. Gia, her brow was raised, a knowing smirk on her face, Trini was always smooth with the ladies, “Save it for after the match, _Cassanova”_

“Oh Kim, I think there’s something...oh?” Trini pulled her hand out of Kimberly’s hair, so she could dramatically flick Gia off, “Fuck off Gia”

“Ooooh” Not one to ever be intimidated by Trini, Gia pretend reached in the air to grab it and put it in her pocket, “I’m going to save that one for later, thanks”

Lily shook her head, her teammates could be so immature. Lauren had the right idea to leave the locker room and distance herself from the fuckery. “C’mon ladies, let’s get out there and kick some ass”

When the Hellcats arrived on the scene the derby fans were going crazy over Kimberly’s new look. Considering how hard they partied the night before, the Riptide Sirens knew Kimberly as the girl who got pranked badly by Rita and her Bitchcraft minions, the wide eyed freshman. Hurricane Tori and Queen G met up with MC Billy Cranston in the middle of the ring. Kimberly felt _hot_ as the likes of Hermione Danger, and Kira Force weren’t so subtle about checking her out. Breakneck Barbie on the other hand took the liberty to skate away from one of her girlfriends, Weapons of Mass Zestruction, to personally shake Kimberly’s hand, “I am _loving_ this. You are so rocking the pink”

“Ey ey ey” Trini butted in, the shorter girl rested a hand on Syd’s stomach to keep the blonde at bay, “You already have two girlfriends, don’t go fishing for a third”

Syd’s brows raised, all she was doing was giving Kimberly a _compliment,_ though the young woman took it in stride, laughing at the protective streak. “Jealous?”

Lil’Diablo could only roll her eyes. Kimberly knew Sydney’s intentions weren’t _that._ After all, she, Tori and Z were the only ones around to see Kimberly at her lowest moment in derby. Syd watched from the hot tub as Rita striped away her pride and first impressions. She clearly only wanted to show support, “Thanks Syd”

Billy wasn’t one for waiting, as the MC he was the one that kept the evening flowing and the conductor had a strict timeclock to adhere to. “And tonight we have a throwdown of Queen G and her Hellcats and Hurricane Tori and the Riptide Sirens. Let’s have a clean match ladies let’s get ready to derby!”

No more first game jitters, Kimberly had the experience of being out in a crowd under her belt well enough to place herself back into the ring. _This_ time she wouldn’t let her team down, in a sense, changing her hair made her embody the girl she kept caged inside. It gave her newfound confidence, she wasn’t going to get anywhere by letting people feel bad for her. She had a message to send to Rita and the girls on Bitchcraft. This Kitten has _claws._

Every time Hurricane Tori put Zestruction in the jammer position, Queen G would send Lil’Diablo to go against her. Outside the warehouse the two were playful with one another, teasing the other, but here? The two similar girls had their own heated rivalry going on. They didn’t hold back.

“A hip check by Zestruction is forcing Lil’Diablo to play some catch up!” Billy excitedly spoke into the microphone, skating backwards in the dead zone so he could give the crowd a live play by play, “Oh! _Oh OW!_ With a stop pivot and elbow straight to the gut Zestruction is looking into the depths of hell and woo that hellfire is blazing _pink!”_

With Kimberly performing an aggressive block, it allowed Trini to skate by the pack and score four points for the Hellcats. A move that made the stoic Lauren smile. She wasn’t earning the respect of the league, but the trust in her team that she was _more_ than Kat Manx’ replacement. 

Gia decided to keep Kimberly in the scrum of blocking after that hard hit. She was trying to figure out the best placement for her newest member and how she fit into the team. Offensively she choked but with the flame of confidence ignited in her she was letting out some _aggression_ that Gia wanted to capitalize on. Lily, Trini and Gia would trade off the jammer position to score points while Lauren and Kimberly were leading in blocks and big hits. The team was starting to find a flow. 

“Oh! Banana Slamma!” Billy had fun with the creativity of his expletives, “Slayher and Kitten lowered their shoulders and with perfect timing smashed into Hermione Danger! Woo the Riptide Sirens are either playing sloppy tonight or the Hellcats are on _Mission Smackdown”_ Gia passed by Lauren and Kimberly with ease, reaching her hands out for a congratulatory butt pat for her teammates to score another four points. 

The Riptide Sirens weren’t going down without a fight. They knew from the start that Lauren was physically their strongest, but if they took away their help...Kimberly was still inexperienced after all. 

“Yowch. Breakneck Barbie pushes Kitten into the guard rails and she is _down_ and woo that’s gonna leave a bruise. With Jungle’s Fury tied up in Hermione Danger and Kira Force’s trap, Hurricane Tori can sneak around Slayher for points. Woo this tidal wave is crashing down and washing out some pussycats!”

After that score, Gia was quick to call a huddle, one to make a plan and two to give her girls a chance to catch a breather, “We’re doing good” Gia glanced up to the scoreboard, while the Riptide Siren’s were catching a second wind...the Hellcats were still ahead. “You’re really stepping up to the plate Rook” Gia praised the new girl, resting a hand on her helmet, “You think you could give them a show?” 

“You mean jam?”

“We have to keep them on their toes.” Lauren folded her arms, despite it being a _huddle._ She kept her eyes trained on their blue cladded opponents, watching for _any_ sign of advantage. “After what happened last game, they’re expecting us to keep you as a blocker” If they wanted to play their _strongest_ defense, they’d put Lily as a jammer and let the rest of the pride defend her. “They don’t know how to defend against someone they’ve never gone up against. This is our chance to break ahead.”

“Oh no pressure” Lauren was putting a _lot_ of confidence in Kimberly, she was just finding her stride in blocking and defending. Kimberly was _comfortable_ in not having task of _scoring,_ rather _supporting._

“Hey” Trini nudged Kimberly with her elbow, “You got this” She wasn’t going to let her teammate fall into a place of doubt. Doubt was what _killed_ opportunity. “Be that drunk ass bitch who was brave enough to let me cut her hair with no abandon. Go out there and be _fearless._ Let everything go...and kick some ass”

Lily’s face scrunched up, that wasn’t the _most_ inspirational speech she had ever heard but Kimberly was seemingly put at ease by it. She wasn’t blind. The cheetah could see that there was chemistry between these two idiots pulling them together. If Gia wanted Kimberly to jam, then Lily would oblige. She took off the cap of her helmet and handed it to Kimberly with a smile, “You got this”

“Just be sure to watch my back” Kimberly knew that being blindsided by a hit would be the worst case scenario.

“Always” Trini’s smirk was far more devilish than it should’ve been...her mind was clearly elsewhere and enough for Lauren to reach over and smack the back of her helmet. “Hey!”

“The pride of the Hellcats are mixing things up by placing Kitten up against Breakneck Barbie!” Billy announced as Kimberly and Syd got in position, waiting for the whistle to blow before taking off for their first lap.

“Wanna know why they call me _breakneck?”_ Syd asked with a far too innocent giggle.

“Uh, sure?”

The blonde timed the question right around the whistle blow. The two of them had to rush around the ring, passing everyone in one lap before having their opportunity to score. Trini and Lauren worked up against Tori and Z to make a hole for their ladies to get through with ease. Syd may’ve been fast, but Kimberly was catching up as best as she could...she wasn’t going to _let_ Sydney run away with this.

Around the turn going into their second lap, Sydney suddenly _stopped_ dead in her tracks, bringing her arm out just enough to clothesline Kimberly. The Hellcat hitting the ground with a horrible thud as the blonde started to take off.

“Oh Breakneck Barbie’s signature move!” Kimberly didn’t know derby long enough to know each player’s individual strengths. _Fuck that hurt._ Sydney was WAY stronger than she appeared. Shit. Kimberly was losing time, she couldn’t let her team down but she was horribly winded by the hit.

“Kim get up!” Jason was leaning up against the rail, the panicked ex-quarterback looked ahead to the clock, he knew that Kimberly needed to make her mark here and now if she would ever be taken seriously by the girls she was trying to impress. “C’mon Tiger Strong!” He clapped his hands, trying to remind her of where she came from. The Angel Grove Tigers. “You’ve got bitch in your blood! Now go!”

That’s right. There was bitch in her blood. As much as she wanted to shake her past, there were some things she couldn’t cover up. No haircut was going to take away take away her drive, her passion to be on the top. Her cut throat ruthlessness made her head cheerleader to begin with. So, she got a little lost along the way, her cattiness got the better of her. That was a mistake she learned from, but just because she felt guilt didn’t stop her from getting the fuck up off her ass and trying again. Kimberly Hart was a fighter and she had a derby match to _win._

“Oh! And she’s up!” Billy exclaimed, narrating the events as they happened, “And she’s comin’ up quick! Follow that pink streak! Slayher and Queen G have Breakneck Barbie pinned, Lil’Diablo is bringing the assist, reaching her hand out for this Hellkitten to grab and oh OH Kitten is on _fire_ using the whip to zoom by and pull ahead for points! What. A. Comeback! What a round!” 

The Hellcats skated away from this match with a win under their belts. They proved that just because there was an injury on the team that they weren’t a team to take lightly. They weren’t going to roll on their backs and quit. Kimberly stepped into Kat’s role beautifully and was truly making a name for herself. With there being a half hour between this and the second match between B.G.M and Bitchcraft, it allowed the Riptide Sirens and Hellcats to interact with their fans. Kimberly, the hottest new kid on the rink was surprised by how many people wanted a selfie with her...and then there were the guys that wanted her to punch him, that got weird. 

Sydney and Kimberly were able to catch up after the match, Kimberly not having hard feelings about Syd’s move out on the court. With Sydney being the ditzy blonde of the team, Kimberly could understand that she wasn’t taken very seriously and also had an axe to grind. The Riptide Sirens weren’t sore losers, they didn’t take it to heart or vow for revenge, Kimberly had a lot of respect for the chill team. Besides, this was more than just a game after all. It was about women supporting women and being badass as hell. 

In the locker room, Gia was quick to pull Lauren away for a little...couples session. Lily, knowing that Kimberly and Trini wanted a _moment,_ promised that she would be the one to save a seat for the team. They wanted to cheer B.G.M in hopes that Tanya Sloan and her ladies could knock Rita Repulsa’s ego down a couple of pegs. 

When they were truly alone, Trini leaned up against the locker, trying to appear as tough and cool as possible. She knew her image of a pint sized badass was part of her charm. “I’m proud of you, you really killed it on that last round”

“Thanks” Kimberly shoved her helmet in her duffle bag, really, she wanted to continue using her hands and keeping herself busy so she _wouldn’t_ look in Trini’s direction. She could feel the tension between them rising, “I didn’t want to suck again”

“It’s a learning curve, but seriously...for someone who’s never done this before, you’re not shying away from a hit”

Yeah, Kimberly’s doing well because she had motivation, she wanted to better herself but to grab Trini’s attention. To make the flirt of the team see _her,_ and with the pink hair...Kimberly was pretty damn hard to _miss._ “What can I say? I had a good teacher” When it came to hits, she meant _Jason,_ but if that statement made Trini believe it was her…

A small smile started to show on Trini’s face, Lil’Diablo ducked her head down, obviously taking it as a compliment, “It’s ah, no problem” With an exhale and a quick boost of confidence, Trini tilted her head, “I could teach you something, right now if you want?”

“Yeah? A derby move?”

“Ha...somethin’ like that” Trini rested a hand on Kimberly’s hip, her fingers gripping onto the fabric of Kimberly’s shorts. 

Kimberly had dated her fair share of jocks back in Angel Grove…’showing her a move’ like how to swing a golf club or how to shoot a basket meant something else. A chance for them to get _physically_ closer.

Maybe it was the hair giving her the confidence, maybe it was the high of the win. Kimberly put on the skates, did derby, everything to get Trini to _notice_ her...this was her shot and she was going to take it. No more waiting. “Stop bullshitting around and kiss me”

Trini was taken aback by the brazen comment, Kimberly could see the shock in her eyes. That only lasted for a couple of seconds, her surprise was quickly replaced by a sly smile. Intrigue. Kimberly’s magic was _working_ on her tonight and oh, she was into it. Trini moved her hand from Kimberly’s hip to grip onto her shirt, pulling the taller girl down to her level and then----

Wet. And _not_ in the fun way. 

All Kimberly could feel on the side of her face was a wet sort of nasty slime, Trini was coated in green. “What the FUCK!” Was called in the distance, Kimberly recognized that as her team captain’s voice. 

Kimberly had to pull away from Trini, as the slime covered Hellcat was already rolling up her sleeves. _Pissed_ that her kiss with the new girl was interrupted, “Fuck you Rita!”

In the doorway stood Rita Repulsa with a makeshift cannon and a devilish cackle to match. Soon her two teammates were at her side...they must’ve been the ones to slime Lauren and Gia off in the distance. Oh this _bitch._ “I’d sleep with one eye open if I were you” The team captain of Bitchcraft threatened, making sure to make direct eye contact with Kimberly. Was this revenge for Kimberly standing up to her at lunch? Ugh. _Ugh._ “Don’t choke Pinkie Pie”

Another tactic to get into Kimberly’s head, she was doing well, the Hellcats even _won._ Leave it to the likes of Rita Repulsa to knock the cats down a peg. The young woman waved and started to walk away, but that wasn’t going to stop Trini from going after her. Trini was _pissed,_ still covered in stupid green slime that she rushed to the open locker room door. “I’m going to fuck you up!”

It was a slime covered Lauren that lowered her arm just at the right moment to hook at Trini’s waist and lifting her into the air. Stopping her dead in her tracks. She and Gia were re-entering the locker room, _pissed_ as well at the sudden ‘prank’. “Not here.”

“Oh. OH I could fucking murder them” Gia was already in the process of taking her slime covered shirt off, she couldn’t watch the next match looking like a _mess._ “We practice hard this week and god do I want to see that bitch lose”

It was mother fucking _on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'll be finishing this one before I go back to any Wild Pitch work


	5. Ring of Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finals of the season are right around the corner, and as fate would have it. It's the Trini and the Hellcats going up against their bitter rivals Rita Repulsa and the Bitchcraft team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following this story! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to finish something meant for Trimberly week. <3 <3 <3 hope you all enjoy

When Tommie had asked Kimberly to lunch the next morning, the newest member of the Hellcats was very apprehensive. After Bitchcraft blitzed them with a slime attack it was hard to _want_ to spend time with a member of the team. Though, Tommie wasn’t involved in the prank...at her heart, Kimberly knew it would be extremely petty to judge Tommie for actions she had never taken because _Rita Repulsa_ was her sister. Still, Kimberly wasn’t going to turn down the chance for a new friend, one that Jason is ever so fond of, so she said yes. Kimberly chose the location of said lunch, picking a _Chipotle_ off campus as opposed to sitting out in the open at the quad again. _Just in case._

“So” Tommie finished chewing an obnoxiously large bite out of her burrito, for being such a slim girl she could really pack it away. “Still liking your hair choice?” As a stylist, Tommie knew how regret could sink in after an impulse decision. 

“I am” Kimberly nodded slowly, glancing up at the people around her, “It’s been ah, fun...to see how people _look_ at me now.” 

“What do you mean?”

Well, for starters if her _mother_ ever found out...ooh that would be bad with a capital B.

“As a cheerleader walking down the hallway was _different._ I knew everyone was looking at me. The boys would always have a dopey grin on their face, living in some fantasy world where I’d give them the time of day. Girls would _glare_ at me, jealous of my popularity or annoyed by my existence as the _it girl._ The uniform gave me a _symbol_ a label to what I am...no one really _knew_ me, or if they _did_ it was because they wanted to be popular themselves, to know what it feels like to be me”

Tommie was a good listener, nodding her head and quietly taking bites of her burrito as Kimberly continued on.

“Now with my hair? The boys aren’t really giving me that _look,_ anymore. Like they want to see me naked. I get that frown from the sorority girls like...who do I think I am? People don’t approach me anymore or only make nervous eye contact. It’s just hair. Though in other crowds? Oh I get so many compliments that it makes me wonder what kind of girl they think I am” Just because she changed her hair didn’t mean she was going to be joining an artistic, indie, or punk direction either. 

“So….” Tommie squinted, “What kind of girl are you?”

“I don’t know” Kimberly shrugged her shoulders, stabbing her fork into her burrito bowl, “Just wanted to do something fun, I’m not trying to make some sort of statement. I’m not trying to _be_ anyone, y’know?”

“I do” The other girl responded with a light smile, her eyes darting down to her drink, with a sigh she spoke, “I _really_ do”

It was in that moment, Kimberly realized she didn’t know much _about_ Tommie. All of this time she was talking about _her_ life and the changes _she_ was making. How the world had to rotate around Kimberly Hart as if she were the most interesting girl on the planet. God, who _did_ she think she was?

“So what’s the deal with Rita?” Tommie’s ears perked up at the mere mention of her older sister. Other teams having an issue with Bitchcraft wasn’t exactly _news_ to her, so Kimberly continued, “She’s going pretty hard on Jason” Kimberly lightly chuckled, trying to ease the other girl into...well... _gossip_ that wasn’t any of her business. “What? Is she worried that you’re going to get knocked up or something?”

Tommie set her burrito down, her expression uncomfortable, she was already withdrawing. The question wasn’t as funny as Kimberly had thought. Shit. _Shit._ Did Tommie have some sort of past? Ugh, stupid Hart. Never joke about babies. _Ever._ “It’s complicated”

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-”

“It’s not _that,_ that’s not something that’s really _possible_ for me” Tommie checked the surroundings of the restaurant, for her she could take comfort in knowing that the acoustics were _so_ bad in this building that it was hard for anyone to really listen in on their conversation. “I’m, ah, _trans”_

Kimberly blinked, Tommie was... _what?_ “But….” She trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence without it coming off the wrong way. “Wow I uh, I would never have known that you...um” 

“It’s okay” Tommie tried to wave off, and more importantly stop Kimberly from uncomfortably rambling. The fact of the matter was that Tommie worked hard at her appearance, wanting to be the person she felt on the inside. “Rita’s all I have left of my family. My parents weren’t really big on her being a _lesbian_ but...me? My dad’s pretty traditional when it comes to...everything. I used to play football, a running back so for him to learn that his _son_ was really his daughter…” Tommie shook her head, closing her eyes as if trying to wish away a bad dream. “Rita is all I have, her and the team…”

“None of us on Bitchcraft go to school here, none of us can afford it...Rita and I got our GED’s, an associates degree at the community college and work our asses off at the salon. Tips pay our rent, my estrogen...We don’t have much else going for us” Tommie took a sip of her drink, “So, yeah, she can get a little protective...my last boyfriend wasn’t exactly... _calm_ when he found out about my transition” If she couldn’t afford to go to Stone Canyon University, it was likely that she couldn’t get the money together for any sort of gender reassignment surgery. If that was even something she even _wanted._ Kimberly had never met a trans person before, she wasn’t sure how the process worked. “Being straight can be _so fun”_

“Shit...I’m so sorry” Kimberly reached over to hold Tommie’s wrist, she _so_ did not mean to open this can of worms. She just wanted Rita to back off of her best friend, “Jason isn’t _like_ that” Kimberly had to ask, “Does he know?”

“Not yet” Tommie shook her head, “I’ll tell him, I just...have to find the right timing. It’s not really the easiest conversation to have and I like being around him” She sighed, feeling better that Kimberly at least _knew._ It was likely the rest of the girls in the league knew of Tommie’s situation and celebrated her, “Please, you can’t say anything”

“Hey, hey, that is not my place” She learned the _hard_ way what it meant to betray a friend’s trust and there was no way in _hell_ she would be doing _that_ again. “You can trust me, and Tommie I swear...he’s a good guy”

“I know he is, he’s sweet...I have a good feeling about him” She could feel herself smiling, feeling at ease just thinking about Jason Scott, “We’re actually going on a date tonight, to the football game” They had that in common, and for students of Stone Canyon University it was free, so an easy on the wallet kind of date for him. “I haven’t felt this way about a guy since…and that’s what scares me” Tommie sighed, “All I’m saying is...my sister has her reasons for being _careful._ She’s not _that_ bad” 

“Hmph, yeah whatever.” Kimberly was still a bit bitter. Wanting to change this conversation into something a little more uplifting, “I was _this_ close to kissing Trini and she went in and ruined it”

“Oh how tragic” Tommie had to cover her mouth to prevent a fit of ugly laughing.

As much as she loved being a Hellcat, Kimberly knew that she was the bottom of the barrel. A replacement for Kat Manx. Gia, Lily, Lauren...they were all her _teammates,_ teammates that she respected and aspired to be like...but she knew they weren’t at the levels of being close friends yet. No, right now they were _Trini’s_ people. WIth Tommie it was different. She felt okay tell her about her crush, to hang out with outside of derby related activities. Kimberly could see them going shopping in the future, getting their nails done. As much as Kimberly loved having Jason as a best friend...there were some things a guy like him’d never be interested in. 

After the Amanda incident it felt nice to _have_ a female friendship again.

*****

Kimberly had to get homework done _sometime._ With there being no derby matchups that night, it was her chance to catch up on typing out an essay. Her roommate Emily had gone home for the weekend to be with her long distance boyfriend. Jason and Tommie were out at their football date, Kimberly wasn’t going to third wheel them. The tiny dorm room was all _hers_ for the evening...and it was too damn quiet. Well...that was until a knock startled her. Thank god, anything to break her away from the monotony of trying to _write._

Trini stood at Kimberly’s door wearing a tank top that would show off the saber tooth tiger on her shoulder, a ripped pair of jeans and a studded belt. “Billy and Zack are having a bonfire tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come with”

The most reaction Kimberly had gotten out of Trini was when she stopped pussyfooting around. She knew that Trini was attracted to her, she knew that they _almost_ kissed, there was no use being shy. The kitten of the Hellcats grinned playfully, leaning back in her chair, “As your date?” 

Trini could have just texted her, but no, she showed up in _person_ for a reason. 

Lil’Diablo shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged, “If you wanna call it that” She was trying to play it off as she was _so_ cool. Fact of the matter was, she had to find out which dorm Kimberly lived in...she must’ve gone and talked to _Jason._ Do some _digging._

“Hmmmm” Kimberly folded her arms and pretended to ponder the question. Go to a _bonfire_ with the derby girls or stay in her dorm room on the weekend and do some homework? Trini or essay? Choices, choices. “Okay, I’ll go with you. Do I need to bring anything?”

It was Trini’s turn to smirk, finding her opening to flirt back and put Kimberly on the edge, “You may wanna change out of your pajama pants” A coy tilt of her head, “As much as I’m digging the pink flannel, it really matches the vibe you’ve got going”

Kimberly’s cheeks reddened, damn it. Well Trini certainly couldn’t _watch_ her change in her dorm room. For _that_ comment alone, Kimberly closed the door on her teammate. If anything to give her time to figure out _what_ she wanted to wear. She didn’t have anything that really _fit_ looking _badass._ The tough girl vibe really wasn’t her sense of style. Tight jeans and her favorite tank top would do, it was a bonfire after all so she needed to stick to casual and comfortable. That, and she could show off her guns. Cheerleading was no joke, they conditioned just as hard as the other teams back in high school. 

When Kimberly opened the door, she found Trini leaning up against the wall across the hall, waiting for her to get ready. The way Trini’s eyes traced down Kimberly’s arms she knew she made the right choice. Locking the door behind her Kimberly was ready to go, making the bold move to hold Trini’s hand. The other girl wasn’t pulling away anytime soon. 

*****

What Trini failed to tell Kimberly on the way over was that the bonfire was an intimate event. Zack and Billy were simply the hosts for only the Hellcats. Riptide Sirens and the B.G.M girls were nowhere to be seen. Zack greeted Kimberly and Trini with a big ol’bear hug as soon as they came through to the backyard. Gia was _not_ leaving her spot in Lauren’s lap to greet her teammates. Kat’s injury forced her to stay seated, though she looked like she was having a good time putting together a s’more. Trini wasn’t the _only_ one who had brought a date. A short Asian boy wearing a bright yellow Hellcats shirt was at Lily’s side. Kimberly was quick to notice that he had the same tattoo as Lily on his arm, it was like a mix between a jungle cat’s claws and a lightning bolt.

“Bout time you bitches showed up” Gia’s smile showed that it wasn’t a malicious statement, as if she weren’t late all the time. The team captain leaned down to whisper something in Lauren’s ear, trying to get some sort of rise out of her. Lauren’s brow quirked, but as usual, the tall blonde didn’t say a word.

“Ah whatever G” Trini shook her head at Gia, this asshole. “I’m getting a beer, do you want anything?”

“Um” Kimberly really wasn’t a beer drinker, but as she looked around to the derby girls she noticed that was the drink of choice. “I’ll just have a water”

“Cool” These girls may give each other shit all the time, but if someone didn’t want to drink, they weren’t going to push it.

“Kimberly I have someone I want you to meet” Lily didn’t waste any time for Trini to go inside to grab them drinks to pounce on Kimberly. “Kim this is Theo, he’s my boyfriend”

“Hi” Unlike many of the ‘significant others’ in the derby scene Theo stood out. He wasn’t a _big_ guy, he didn’t look _threatening_ in any sort of way. Poor kid didn’t look like he belonged at _party._ He looked like he’d have more fun at a chess club meeting or playing some sort of dungeons and dragons in a basement. To the outside, Lily appeared that she was out of his league, especially when taking into consideration their height difference. Not a lot of girls go for the shorter guy. 

“Hey, how come this is our first time meeting?” Kimberly wanted to give Lily shit, but with the two looking so enamored with one another…it was impossible to poke fun at the little nerd boy.

“He’s the best” Lily wrapped her arm around the thin boy’s waist, kissing the side of his head, “We both work at the pizza place in town and when our boss is being a _jackhole_ he covers my shifts so I can derby with you girls” With Zack also working at the same pizza place, he laughed knowingly...taking a swig of his beer. While he was a manager, the owner who called the shots could be a dick.

“It’s been a crazy week” Theo exhaled, with there being a football game on tonight...he and Lily were both lucky to get the night off. “But she does the same for me when I have D&D” Yep. Called it. 

“He drew up the playbook for us” Lauren explained, “He’s just as a part of the team as anyone else here”

“Except for us” Billy motioned between him and his boyfriend Zack, a huge smile on his face, “We have to stay neutral”

“I don’t see you hosting bonfires for the other teams…” Kat pointed out, licking her fingers free from marshmallow goo. 

“Oh we rotate” Zack rested his hands behind his neck, his grin growing wide, “Riptide Siren’s use the hot tub, B.G.M likes the space of our backyard for a dance party...and Bitchcraft just likes to drink and hang out. You guys pick bonfire” 

“We’re the _Hellcats”_ Gia emphasized the _hell_ in _Hellcats._ “Of _course_ we pick fire” She paused, “And I fuckin’ love s’mores” The blonde shrugged, her teammates could agree that their captain had excellent taste in desserts. 

Trini returned outside with two bottles in hand. She pulled up a lawn chair for Kimberly like the gentlewoman she was before finding something for herself. “What’d I miss?”

“Just getting settled in” Kimberly rested a hand on Trini’s forearm, wondering how much she could push the envelope around her teammates, “I hear you make the best s’mores” A statement no one had said, in fact it was a statement so out there that Lauren started to cough. Gia rubbed her girlfriend’s back, her eye’s curiously fixated on her close friend from the past and the new girl.

“Ha, I sure do” Trini was going to roll with it, anything to make her look good in front of the girl she _almost_ kissed. “I’ll make you one” Which was really Kimberly’s goal. S’mores were so sticky and cumbersome to make so if someone else did the hard work, all she had to do was sit there, look pretty and enjoy it. 

Theo cleared his throat, despite knowing these girls, he was intimidated to speak up and make a personal announcement, “So I have some play ideas when it comes to beating Bitchcraft”

“Oh!” Zack dramatically popped out of his seat to cover Billy’s ears. “Nopenopenope” Not only did Billy MC the matches, he owned and managed the league in his free time. It was his escape from his desk job, his passion project. It meant he had to stay _completely_ neutral. 

Lauren seemed the most intrigued by the red binder Theo had pulled out of his backpack, he had been spending a lot of time improving the team to work more strategically instead of off the cuff. She patted her girlfriend’s thigh as a hint for Gia to get off of her so she could take it and study what he had to say. 

The girls didn’t have to _say it._ Out of any team in the league, they were out to take down Bitchcraft and Rita fucking Repulsa. This match carried more weight than ones against B.G.M and Riptide Sirens. 

“I’m sorry guys, I wish I could help” Kat’s smile was apologetic, she was the whole reason the team needed to scramble and find a fifth girl to replace her. They were going into this match as underdogs, that was for sure. Kimberly’s two match experience didn’t compare to girls who have played together for years. “But I know you guys are going to give it your all”

“Hey, you being there is support enough” Lily moved to sit down next to Kat, draping her arm around the injured girl’s shoulders. “Kim’s our wild card” And until Kat was ready to get back into the ring, Kimberly was going to give it everything she had in her place. Kimberly didn’t want to let down these girls.

“Ugh, I came here to have fun not talk _practice”_ Gia whined, despite being the team captain she didn’t want to use her free time to talk _derby._ Kimberly was sure Lauren was diligent enough to discuss what needed to be done at other times. “No, I wanna know what the fuck’s going on between you two” She motioned over to Trini and Kimberly, just as Trini was handing off a perfectly made s’more. 

“Uhm” The bluntness of Gia’s question was what threw Trini off. Lil’Diablo picked up her beer and took a swig of it. Biding her time to come up with an answer. The truth was Trini wasn’t sure what the hell they were. They never even had a chance to kiss, let alone talk about their feelings. _Were their feelings only physical?_ “How about, it’s none of your fucking buisness?”

“I’m team captain soooo” Gia shrugged her shoulders, her smile coy, that alone was irritating Trini. “It’s kinda my business if it affects my team” Lauren shook her head, not touching this one.

“We’re ah….. _friends?”_ Kimberly tried explaining, she still wanted to stay on Gia’s good side.

Trini turned back to Kimberly, her eyes squinting as if trying to decipher what Kimberly was saying or what it could possibly mean. She had to look deep into the subtext, _how_ Kimberly said the word _friends._

“Are they still talking about Derby?” Billy asked, frowning. Zack still had his ears covered. 

“Uhhhhh” Zack glanced from Trini and Kimberly to Gia and figured it was best to say “Yes”

“Well I think you guys are cute together” Lily wanted to add her two cents into the conversation, rubbing Theo’s back. She sent Kat a _knowing_ look from across the fire, the two having a silent conversation. _‘Yeah, there’s def something going on between these idiots’_

Trini sat back down next to Kimberly, now that Gia pointed something out between them it was _awkward_ to say the least. No one had said anything, so Zack slowly lowered his hands from Billy’s ears. There was clearly _something_ going on between them, an interest, a spark of attraction, but they were still trying to go at their own pace and figure out what the fuck that all meant. The night was filled with stolen glances, hands brushing up against one another and shy smiles. Lily and Kat saved the day by getting Gia to talk about _anything else._ Specifically what a perfect blend s’more means and how other s’more related products in the team captains mind didn’t live up. There had to be a balance between marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate without one overpowering the other in taste. To say Gia was passionate about the subject was a bit of an understatement.

Overall...it made for a fun night, one filled with light conversation and laughter. It felt nice to feel apart of something, that she didn’t have to spend her evenings cooped up in her dorm room by herself. She and Jason were both finding their place at Stone Canyon and becoming their own people all at the same time. In the back of her mind, she hoped that Tommie and Jason’s date was going well.

It had to have been around 1:00 in the morning when Trini took Kimberly back to her dorm room. Despite being away from the rest of the Hellcat pride, the two didn’t speak of what Gia had to talk about. Trini put on some music while Kimberly was on her phone, checking up on the score of the game and answering any of Tommie or Jason’s texts. It was cute how they both turned to her to gush about the other. Trini was even gentlewomanly enough to walk Kimberly up to her dorm.

“I had a really nice time” Kimberly wasn’t ready to say _goodbye_ to Trini just yet. “Thanks for inviting me out”

“Of course” Trini scoffed out a laugh, the mere idea of Kimberly _not_ being invited felt ridiculous to her, “You’re one of us now”

“Right, of course….” Kimberly trailed off, reaching out her hand to hook her pinky with Trini’s, “My roommate is out of town this weekend if you wanted to stay over” A proposition. One that made Trini’s brow raise, a smile turning into a smirk. 

They didn’t have to say it. 

They were both thinking about the kiss that could have happened...but didn’t.

No more dancing around their attraction.

Once Kimberly closed the door behind Trini...it was freaking _on._ No _Rita,_ no _Bitchcraft,_ no roommate or Hellcats teammates to break the moment. All Kimberly wanted since day one of freaking biology was for the cool tough girl to pin her against a wall and make out with her already. Now that she had her, now that she had the perfect opportunity, now that she had the confidence... _she_ was that was going to do the pinning. Despite it being early in the morning, the two found a new surge of energy. A heated make out turned into something more intimate. Ha, fucking on the top bunk...that was going to be a new one in Kimberly’s book.

What were they? Friends? On the track to being girlfriends? Kimberly didn’t know. She didn’t want to think about _any_ of that. Tonight was about giving into their desire for one another, having fun, and goddd whatever Trini was doing with her fingers felt _fucking amazing._

*****

The next couple of days were filled with Lauren and Gia drilling the Hellcats, practicing for their big matchup with Bitchcraft. This would be the _final_ match of the season. Thanksgiving break was looming around the corner, and then with the end of the semester following up; there’d be no more derby until January with the spring season. Since most of the teams went to Stone Canyon University, Billy wanted to make sure they could have all the time they needed for essays, finals studies, and projects to turn in. 

To say this week was a bit of a workout for Kimberly and Trini was a bit of an understatement. The two girls didn’t want to talk about feelings or anything too _real_ right before the finals. Kimberly was perfectly fine with them feeling each other out, testing the waters to see if this was something they wanted to pursue further. It meant Hellcats practice and a follow up hookup. Kimberly’s dorm room, Trini’s place, the two had to get creative to avoid the likes of their other teammates asking questions. They weren’t going to put a label on it. Not yet. They didn’t want anyone to chime in or have an opinion. It was about having _fun._

The most difficult part was having to hide it from Jason. He was there with her from the start, knowing _all_ about Kimberly’s crush on the other derby girl. How much she went through just to be in the other girl’s orbit. With him and Tommie getting more serious...it wasn’t like he wasn’t busy with his own love life. 

During the school week, the two were still on their regular hangout schedule...eating together so they wouldn’t have to be alone. Jason would light up the way he spoke about Tommie and how enamored he was with her green dragon tattoo that took up most of her forearm. How she would understand his excitement over football, he never spoke with a woman who knew the game so intimately. Kimberly found it sweet to how he freely expressed his feelings for Tommie to her, not many guys opened up about that sort of thing. They were both at such an emotional high for the week, truly finding a sense of happiness at Stone Canyon State University.

Until Friday afternoon, hours before the showdown between Bitchcraft and the Hellcats. Jason was unusually quiet. He pursed his lips, fiddled with his hands, he clearly had something on his mind but he wasn’t quite sure how to get it out. Kimberly sighed. When it came to college life, unless there was an academic crisis...life was pretty routine; wake up, eat, class, nap, class, eat...binge a show, maybe do some homework. 

Tommie must have told him, she likely wanted to get it off of her chest before the two got more serious. She didn’t want her secret to weigh on her during the final derby match of the season. “Spit it out” Kimberly snapped Jason out of whatever he was repeating in his head, “I know you’ve got something on your mind”

“Well it’s ah…” Jason folded his arms, then unfolded them, then scooted his chair closer to the table leaning in close before pulling back. He sharply exhaled, then brought his hand to his chin. He had absolutely _no idea_ how to say it. “About my _girlfriend”_

Girlfriend. He and Tommie were officially throwing out titles as serious as _girlfriend_ and _boyfriend._

“Is she okay?”

“Yes?” Jason shook his head, sighing, “Yes...yeah, yeah of course”

“That’s a lot of affirmation right there” Kimberly felt bad, she had sworn to keep Tommie’s secret. It wouldn’t feel right telling Jason that she had known about this the whole time, no. He had to come to her with this information. 

“Tommie’s ah….you have to keep this between you and I”

“Who am I going to tell?” The derby girls? The ones who already knew? Outside of them, Jason was the only one she really spent _time_ with. 

“Right” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, his posture never looking _comfortable._ “Tommie” He looked up to the sky, hoping and praying he was getting this one right, “Was born _Thomas Junior”_ He couldn’t even look Kimberly in the eye, he spoke directly to the chocolate ice cream sitting on the table. “Ha, she actually went by _TJ_ before…” His cheeks started to redden, the pressure of everything was getting to him, “What I’m trying to say is she was uh, a _he_ but now he’s a she...fuck” He had to run his hands through his hair, finding a resting spot at the back of his head. 

For a former quarterback at a small time high school in southern california this was a _lot_ to wrap his head around. 

“Tommie is trans” Kimberly wanted to make it easier for him to never have to explain it _that_ way ever again. But by the sounds of it, Tommie and Jason _had_ a conversation and Jason still walked away from it referring to her as his girlfriend. Kimberly scooted her chair around the table so she could properly reach over and rub Jason’s back, “Hey it’s okay...I know this is a lot”

“I should be more freaked out right?” Jason glanced over to Kimberly, “That she has a…” He exhaled, “Does that make me _gay?”_

“No, no that does _not_ make you gay” Kimberly wanted to reassure him that while this was all very _new_ and _‘not the norm’_ didn’t mean that this was bad or wrong in anyway...just a little different. Gender identity and sexual orientation didn’t always go hand in hand, “She is very much a girl”

“Yeah but...what’s it gonna mean when we take it to that next level?” It was clear that their physical relationship was a stark difference to Kimberly and Trini’s. While Kimberly and Trini had very much saw one another naked...Jason and Tommie likely only kissed. “I _really_ like her Kim…”

“That’s something you have to figure out together…” Jason knew Kimberly was right, that this was ultimately between him and his girlfriend. “Do you still want to be with her?”

He slowly nodded his head, “Is that weird?” As a member of the football team at Angel Grove, Jason hailed from the depths of a toxic pit of how _boys_ could behave. “That’s weird, huh…”

“Not at all” Kimberly’s voice never wavered, “...How did the talk go?”

Jason laughed lightly, easing the tension on his chest, “I think I spent most of it absorbing” He didn’t see the revelation coming, that was for sure. To his credit it sounded like it went well, Jason didn’t flip out _...or worse._ “I want to do something nice? I’m not _going_ anywhere” He bit his lip, “I was thinking maybe flowers? But would that be _lame_ to take to a derby match?”

“Hell fucking no, that’s _romantic.”_ A big gesture like that would ease Tommie’s mind, Jason wanted to prove that he was in it for _her._ God, what the fuck? The football players Kimberly had dated in the past would never go out of their way to get her _flowers._ Kimberly paused, realizing what question was coming next, “You want me to go with you?”

“Please, _God,_ yes” Jason may’ve earned an A+ for the intentions but when it came to the execution...he was just a dumb boy who knew nothing about flowers. This kid was real lucky that he had Kimberly to help him out in times like this.

A distraction would help keep the nerves about the match from bubbling in Kimberly’s gut.

*****

B.G.M and Riptide Sirens had the first matchup of the night. To Kimberly, it was hard to root for one team over the other as she found both groups of girls fun and easy to get along with. Because of that she waited to join the rest of her team in watching the event. Right now Jason needed her support to push him through the crowd, and keep a bouquet of flowers in tact. Tommie was their number one mission...at least for now. Once this match was over, Tommie and the rest of Bitchcraft were the _enemy._

There was never a quiet _lull_ in derby, even when the teams had to reset for the next bout the crowd was buzzing with energy. Tommie and Rita stood in the middle of their teams row, cheering on the Riptide Sirens to take this one. Tanya Sloan and Rita Oliver didn’t exactly _mesh_ well and play nice, so Bitchcraft would _love_ to see Tori Hanson and her girls take the bronze. With their backs to them, Jason tried clearing his throat, but...with it being so loud he was hardly heard.

That’s what Kimberly was there for, “Hey bitches!” She spoke loudly, poking Tommie’s shoulder until the girl in green turned around to face them.

To her surprise she was met with the boy she was falling for, standing there with a bouquet of lavender roses and a shy dorky smile on his face. Kimberly did well with this one, the color (according to a quick google search) meant magic and enchantment...love at first sight. He wasn’t going to run away scared, not from this, not from _her._

“What’s this?” The girl with the purple faux hawk was already on the defensive for Tommie, her fist balled up, she was ready to step up and punch the hell out of him. It was Rita who reached over to hold her shoulder, halting her movement in an instant. Though skeptical, Rita also wanted to hear him out. 

“I’m _in_ this if you’ll still have me” Jason had to face a panel of Bitchcraft derby girls, all wanting the same thing. To protect their little sister from the _frat looking boy._ “You’re the only thing that has made sense to me since I got here. I feel like I can be myself with you...without having to _be_ someone else” Kimberly knew how much pressure he faced back in High School, compared to the rest of the football team Jason was a bit on the quiet side. He hated when he felt peer pressured to do _anything,_ ask out girls because they were on the cheerleading team, not because they had any actual chemistry. To _be_ the golden boy of the town...it was all so much and it made him so angry. Towards the end he just wanted to be _anywhere_ but Angel Grove. 

“I know I’m not perfect, I know I may make some mistakes along the way...but I’d be proud to be your boyfriend”

The way Jason was speaking to Tommie... _god._ As much as Kimberly loved fucking around with Trini in dorm rooms and in cars, she wanted _more._ She wanted to feel a different kind of connection...

Rita watched her sister’s reaction _very_ carefully. Tommie appeared as if she were on the verge of tears, but she took a step forward and embraced Jason. Hugging him tightly and nodding her head. The Bitchcraft girls had to watch as their youngest teammate and a kid who drove the busted red truck share a passionate kiss made for a prom king and queen. 

The crowd went _ohhhhhhhhh!_ Not so much because of a kiss, but because Tanya Sloan winded the hell out of Tori Hanson with an elbow to the ribs. What a shot for the B.G.M girls!

Kimberly could relax as most of the girls from the Bitchcraft team turned away from Jason and Tommie’s business to try and rally Tori to get her ass back into the game. Well, it was now or never. Kimberly made eye contact with Rita Repulsa herself, “Can we talk?”

In a surprise move, Rita actually humored Kimberly’s request. The bitch of the ball grabbed Kimberly’s wrist, if they wanted to talk, they weren’t going to do it around a huge crowd...or her younger sister making out with her boyfriend. Rita led Kimberly to the quietest part of the warehouse, the little mess of an area called the locker rooms. “Well?” 

“I want you to lay off of Jason now” Kimberly wanted her best friend to not have to worry about being stabbed in the neck. She thought he more than proved himself, that wasn’t like Tommie’s ex boyfriend. 

Rita moved one of the Siren’s bags from the bench so she could sit down. She wasn’t trying to pull any sort of intimidation tactics by looming over Kimberly. Her height gave her an advantage in that department. Really, this was the first time Kimberly felt like she was talking to Rita _Oliver_ and not the Rita Repulsa persona. “If he hurts her I’ll slash his tires” She shrugged, “You can’t stop me from that”

“...Well, thank you” If Jason did anything to _hurt her_ well, Kimberly couldn’t stop a retaliation. She had faith in him, that he wouldn’t fuck _this_ up. 

“She’s all I have left.” Rita tilted her head, “The last guy she told had a fragile ego, somethin’. He took out every insecurity he had on her...put her in the hospital.” She shook her head at some of the worst memories of her life, “He was a real piece of work.”

“I _get_ it” Kimberly didn’t _know_ the extent of Tommie’s ex-douchebag of a boyfriend. “But Jason’s not like that”

“He’s still got a lot to prove to me” Rita leaned back, resting her hands behind her, “But for now I’ll back off”

“And what about backing off the rest of us?” Kimberly challenged, her eyes narrowing. She wasn’t in the league for very long and she felt nothing but belittled and attacked by Rita and her bitches. Kimberly _used_ to be the bully, and now she had no tolerance for it. 

“Oh, please” Rita laughed waving her hand, “The pranks? It’s just to keep my girls spirits up. Derby’s not like any sport...people need a _villain_ to rise up against. Why do you think we only play the second slot of the night?” Kimberly always chalked it up to Bitchcraft’s impressive record, “We push you girls to light that fire under your ass; to get _hungry_ for the win. To make it more than just a game...and it’s pretty funny to see your faces, not gonna lie” 

“You girls go to the University, this is just a fucking hobby for you a _club._ When life gets stressful and you want to hit something. A test. An essay. You’ve got a fuckin’ fututure ahead of you. None of my girls have that cushy dorm room safety net. We work _bullshit_ jobs that don’t pay great, have fucked up love lives...derby isn’t a _club_ for us. It’s the one thing we’ve got to keep us from fuckin losing it. Life’s a bitch” Rita glanced around the locker room, “Girls will graduate, and cycle out of here to start their next chapter, while we’re stuck in neutral.” 

“I love this game, I love the community Billy’s created for us” Rita chuckled, “It’s pretty gay as fuck” It was true, they had practically all the letters of the LGBT acryonym covered. 

Kimberly sat down in front of Rita, “I’m sorry” If Kimberly learned an important lesson, it was to not judge anyone by how they appeared. Jason wasn’t a frat boy, Kimberly wasn’t the snobby cheerleader, Trini wasn’t that much of a badass, Tommie wasn’t just the quiet girl next door, and Rita wasn’t _that_ huge of a bitch. Well, she still did some shitty things...but Kimberly could understand _where_ she was coming from. 

“As for you Pinkie Pie” Rita poked Kimberly’s chest, “You’re the new girl. _Of course_ I had to give you shit” The taller woman laughed, her smile genuine with no ounce of _wickedness,_ “So are we cool? Can I kick your ass with no hard feelings?” 

Rita and the Bitchcraft team were always invited to parties. Even if they didn’t get along with some of the girls, the league understood that this was a place where _everyone_ belongs. No matter how different, they fell under this umbrella. Their weird makeshift family where the green team were the unruly cousins that fucked with the younger ones. 

“Oh it’s _on.”_

*****

B.G.M skidded by Riptide Sirens to claim a third place spot for the season, a great victory for Tanya Sloan and her girls. In between the matches there was about a half hour gap for fans to walk around, get some concessions, as well as give the two teams a chance to change and have the opportunity to stick around and spectate for the second game. The third and fourth place teams wanted to support the underdog Hellcats against the reigning supremes. Everyone wanted to see Rita Repulsa lose…

“It’s been a good semester guys” Gia wanted to address her team in the locker room before having to go out into the ring one last time. For their last match the group decided to go with their dominatingly red uniforms with yellow accents. Lauren stood at Gia’s side, despite Gia being the face of the team it was their unit as a couple that made this group a fierce group of competitors. Where Gia faltered in the strategy and mechanics of the game, Lauren picked up while Gia served as more of a personality to get their team fired up. 

Lily and Kat had been sitting on the bench, Lily rested a hand on Kat’s thigh, showing her support to their fallen teammate. It absolutely sucked to lose one of their own so early in the season. For Kat she had to _watch_ the team find a replacement for her, she could only sit in the stands, unable to _really_ help them win games. The situation wasn’t the _best,_ but she had been recovering well, and took it all in stride. 

Trini and Kimberly leaned on opposite lockers, exchanging glances and smirks over to one another as Gia addressed the group. The biggest journey overall had been Kimberly’s growth from meek freshman trying to find her place to badass bitch who could really drop her shoulder and throw in a good hit. Her flirtation and attraction with Trini along the way only skyrocketed as of late, and Kimberly was enjoying wherever this ride was taking them.

“But we absolutely crushed it this year” For Gia, Lauren, and Trini they were the founders of the team. This was already their third season in the league and they learned so much about the game, and about each other along the way. “Theo made us some plays specifically for this game and we’re going to knock these bitches on their asses”

“We’ve played them before” Lauren added, “They aren’t going to hold back a hit, they’re going to go hard, you’re going to have to push through the pain. This team is ruthless and hungry for this win. Don’t be timid to throw an elbow, don’t let them get past you.” As the strongest member of the team, Lauren stood as the last line of defense. 

Gia walked up to Kimberly, resting her hands on her cheeks like she were a small puppy. “And you my little Hellkitten, I want to see those claws” 

“Don’t worry” Kimberly may’ve been intimidated by Gia when she first joined the team, but she realized that teasing was one of the only ways the blonde showed her affection, “I’ve got bitch in my blood” Trini’s brows raised, she was impressed with that quip. Thank you Jason. 

“Let’s do this ladies!” Lily chimed in, putting her hand in the air. Lauren setting hers on top, quickly followed by Trini, Gia and Kimberly. “Let’s win this for Kat”

*****

“Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd here’s the event you’ve all been waiting for! It’s Queen G and her Hellcats vs RITA REPULSAAAAAAAA and the ladies of Bitchcraft!” This was the last match of the entire series, and Billy was over the moon that it had boiled down to these two teams.

Rita scoffed as Gia approached for their captains shake, slapping her hand away. This earned many boos and many cheers from the audience. Gia scowled, pushing Rita’s shoulder when her back was turned to her. Now that Kimberly understood that Rita liked to push buttons for a show, it was like having the inside of a wrestling match. Only these results wouldn’t be rigged. 

“There’s already some tension between our team captains!” 

Down the line Kimberly watched as the members of Bitchcraft got into their ready positions for the first round. There was _Divatox_ the young woman with extremely similar features to Rita, long black hair pulled up into a pin straight ponytail, a wicked grin, the only difference was she had cut a gaping v in her Bitchcraft uniform to show off her tits. Trakeena, the young woman with a purple fauxhawk went by _Black Widow_ in the ring. Now in a short sleeved uniform Kimberly could see her all black and white tattoos. A giant spider web tattoo on one arm while the other arm featured multiple different insects like a fly, a beetle, a wasp, what a strange obsession. Next was a girl who went by _Astronema,_ with unnaturally bright red chin length hair, she was one that preferred piercings over tattoos as her right eyebrow was pierced as well as the left side of her lip. 

Tommie caught Kimberly’s eye but wouldn’t dare cross the line her team had drawn in the sand, she simply mouthed a ‘ _good luck’._

The first couple of rounds of jamming, the Hellcats picked Lily while Bitchcraft chose to put in Tommie. The two girls were the fastest on their teams. Lily sported the cheetah print leggings as she tried to weave in and out of Bitchcraft’s heavy defense. Tommie’s experience as a running back during her days of high school football shown as clear as day. While the two may’ve been equal in terms of speed, Tommie didn’t have a problem breaking through adversity and went on to score the majority of the points. 

Jason was put in an awkward position, does he cheer for his best friend's team? Or his girlfriend’s team? Tommie’s abilities to jam through the pack was _impressive_ to say the least.

Fuck they were already losing. 

Normally Gia would put Lily in to jam first to score easy points and take advantage of her speed. They didn’t have the nimble and flexible Kat Manx on their squad to balance out their offence. They had to come up with _something_ to stop Tommie in her tracks. Rita was _on_ Lauren’s ass doing everything in her power to keep the fierce lion off of her sister’s back. Strength alone was clearly not going to beat Tommie. They had to play this one _smart._

“TKO is pulling away from Jungle’s Fury and is entering the Hellcat’s territory to try and put some more points on the board! Rita Repulsa and Slayher are tangled up at the end. Divatox and Queen G’s arms are linked. Oh OH Divatox ruthlessly slams the Queen of the Hellcats into the guardrail. Things are getting heated in this _hellfire!_ Kitten escapes Black Widow’s web to land a sharp blow with the elbow to TKO’s chest. Ooh she hit that sweet spot! TKO is _stunned._ Jungle’s Fury goes in low and hot. Lil’Diablo hip checks Astronema out of her pathway giving Jungle’s Fury and the Hellcats points on the board!”

They couldn’t keep playing this set up. While they scored 4 points on this round, the Hellcats were still losing by 8. Despite Lily’s speed, she wasn’t able to shake the stronger blocks from Bitchcraft. Gia made the call to switch her and Trini while Rita kept her sister as a jammer. 

“The Hellcats make a switch and have thrown Lil’Diablo into the jammer position! Can she be what it takes to claw their way back into this game? TKO has the highest percentage of points racked up during this season. She’s the jammer to watch, she’s the jammer to beat! Leeeet’s derby!” 

Now it was the girl Kimberly had a crush on vs the girl she was becoming close friends with. Only now, the outside world didn’t matter. It was the red team vs the green team. Tommie was the enemy and she _needed_ to be taken down. 

Queen G and Slayher join hands to swing a powerful arm into Rita Repulsa’s gut, forcing the Bitchcraft captain to lurch forward. Jungle’s Fury as blocker was more of an irritator. Quick with her movements she would constantly use her hips to tap low to try and throw her opponents off balance. Divatox hooked her arm with Kitten’s ready to take her for a ride. Shit, shit, shit! The scrum were too worried about fucking each other up that they were playing sloppy. This was unlike any match Kimberly had ever taken part in-this was a _warzone._

“Lil’Diablo is heating up the track. She’s grabbed TKO’s arm and swinging her right into the lock! Slayher has TKO in a hold giving the Hellcats four more points! It’s 8 to 12 still Bitchcraft is ahead!” Billy wheeled around the crowd, the energy in the room was magnified by 100%, with fans being so _close_ this felt more intense than any football game Kimberly had ever cheered at. “Rita Repulsa is switching it up by putting _herself_ in the jammer position. It is not Lil’Diablo vs Rita Repulsa”

“Fuck” Kimberly could hear Trini grumble, shaking her head. She did _not_ like the idea of going up against the team captain herself. Tommie was quick, she was durable but she wasn’t _aggressive._

Rita Repulsa went on the full offensive, if she could trip Trini up that would give her more time to claw her way through the blockers. On the first go around Rita shouldered down into Trini shoving her against the rail, giving Karone and Trakeena time to build a little wall around the shorter girl. Time was of the essence and by the time Trini pushed through them, Rita was already elbowing Kimberly right in the tit to get by. What a bitch fucking move! Divatox practically had to _hold_ Lauren to keep her from blocking Rita to score bitchcraft another four points. 

“We gotta start using the plays” Lauren was aggravated and irritated, everytime they made a move to get ahead Bitchcraft would score another perfect bout. They kept ahead and the timeclock was working against them. Lauren reached her hand out for Trini to hand her the cap to go over her helmet. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gia seemed apprehensive about putting her best _blocker_ in the _jammer_ position. 

“You just have to trust me” Lauren rested a hand on Kimberly’s shoulder, “You know what to do?”

Kimberly had...sort of studied Theo’s plays that he had made out for the group. Really, she was pretty busy getting handsy with Trini in her dorm room. It was a miracle she was getting her own homework done during this week. “Yeah, I think so”

“Ring of Fire” Trini rested her hand on Kimberly’s lower back, subtle enough for the rest of her teammates to _not_ see. “Let’s do this” 

“Whoa whoa whoa!” After the Hellcats broke their huddle, Billy was _shocked_ to see that Lauren Shiba had come out of it with the star on her helmet. “Ladies, Gents and every gender in between we are seeing history as _Slayher_ from Hellcats has thrown herself into the jammer position to go head to head with the lady of darkness Rita Repulsa. Can the likes of Queen G and her pride hold the witches of the east side? Hoo! It is _on”_

Billy was almost too excited to announce as he watched the electrifying change up, “Slayher isn’t as fast as Repulsa but she uses that to her advantage. She stop pivots and knocks Repulsa on her ass to get a head for the first lap! Rita Repulsa has to claw her way to catch up but is slowed down by a double hip check from Queen G and Lil’Diablo working in perfect harmony! Repulsa is _pissed_ and is coming after the lion to reclaim her throne. Slayher avoids a hit by stopping? Repulsa is going right into the scrum and-”

“Now!” Gia called for the play action.

“Hellcats have linked hands and formed a circle around the entirety of the Bitchcraft team, trapping Rita Repulsa and allowing Slayher to go up and around. The score is now tied!”

The second half of the game continued to be neck and neck. While Rita would keep the same jammer on the play for a couple of rounds, Gia would constantly be switching them. Gia up against Dimitria, Trini against Tommie, Lauren against Rita, Lily facing off against Tommie which left Kimberly facing up against the purple faux-hawked Trakeena. 

Black Widow was probably one of the more physically aggressive members of Bitchcraft, she was always dropping down a shoulder, elbowing just that smidge harder. Ugh, Kimberly knew she was going to come out of this one with some nasty bruises. That’d be fun to explain to her parents for the holidays. 

“Kitten has been tangled in Black Widow’s web all night! Can she escape her clutches to score for the Hellcats? Time is running thin and the Hellcats are only ahead by 3 points!” Billy exclaimed, as if Kimberly needed a reminder that she needed to hold the line...she couldn’t let this team of girls down. Not when they gave her this chance. She couldn’t let _Kat_ down, the girl who had to watch this from a sideline. B.G.M, Riptide Sirens, the other two teams in the league were pulling for the Hellcats to come out of this on top. 

Kimberly let out some aggression by shoving Trakeena hard, the momentum knocking her opponent to be winded by the guardrail. Trini used her butt to skate Divatox out of Kimberly’s path. Gia and Lauren had to double team Rita to get her off of their rookie’s tail. Tommie had broken free from Lily to try and stop Kimberly by any means necessary...by going _low._ Tripping up Kimberly and making her fall to the wooded pavement hard. Trakeena skated by the Hellcats, putting Bitchcraft up by _one_ point.

“Are you okay?” Tommie was quickly apologetic, going to her friend to try to help her up as the rest of the team reset for the final bout.

“Yeah….yeah…” Kimberly sighed, oh that one _hurt._ It took everything in her power not to shove her to the ground or punch her.

“You’re not going to call that!?” Gia was _pissed,_ skating at Billy to argue Bitchcraft’s points. “That was a low block!” The Hellcats team captain was fired up, defending Kimberly. Sure, they could be rough above the belt, but in the case of _tripping_ someone could really get hurt. 

Billy _had_ to be impartial, “It was a clean hit” That call was enough for the crowd to _boo_ and call _bullshit_ in Kimberly’s honor. “It was a clean hit” Billy repeated, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Oh fuck you” _That_ comment earned Billy to blow his whistle in Queen G’s face. Lauren had to skate up to her girlfriend, wrap an arm around her waist to pull her away from there, to prevent her from an automatic forfeit by getting kicked out of the game. They had come too far for it to boil down to arguing with the ref. 

“They’re going to put in Tommie” Lily could see that Trakeena was handing off her cap to the youngest member of their team, “Guys I’m fast, but I don’t know if I could beat her” She was the fastest skater, but that wasn’t going to be enough. She and Tommie were going back and forth too much this game for her to feel 100% confident that she could take her.

“I’ll take it” Trini volunteered, a scowl on her face evident. She was pissed that it was Tommie who tripped up _Kimberly_ she was irritated that Billy didn’t call it tripping. There was a lot of anger bubbling in Lil’Diablo and she needed an outlet to take it all out. “I wanna beat these bitches”

Billy was quick to shift back into announcer mode, playing the part to the crowd. In the bout, the whistle hadn't even blown to start but Gia, Rita, Lauren and Dimitria were already shoving and elbowing one another. Karone was patient, she could wait for the whistle to blow to go after Lily...which left Kimberly to go up against Trakeena. This round was going to be ugly.

"And they're off! TKO has taken off for the first lap, Lil'Diablo hot on her tail! She has to fight her way through the blockers. Slayher and Queen G have slammed Repulsa and Divatox into the rail to give passage for both of their jammers. Astronema is absolutely trashing Jungle's Fury into orbit! Oh ohhhhh they're coming around to score points, Lil'Diablo has to get a perfect bout to win this for the Hellcats"

_It was now or never._

"Kitten! Kitten gets a _big_ hit in on Black Widow, she's completely out of the ring and is scrambling to get back in. Lil'Diablo grabs onto Slayher's hand, they're going to see if they pull off the whip but _oh!_ Ow! Rita Repulsa breaks up the chain by chopping down. Looks like she's earned her _black belt_ in badassery. Queen G hip checks TKO...TKO is a stumbling but still on track to score. She shoves off Kitten who's come to assist her leader when. OH out of nowhere the Spider is back with a vengeance! Black Widow comes back into the game and slams Lil'Diablo _hard._ She's down.........she's out. TKO skates by scoring 4 points. Game. Set. And MATCH. Bitchcraft can walk away with this with the win!!"

_Fuck._

*****

The after party at Billy and Zack’s felt bitter sweet. How was Kimberly supposed to have _fun?_ All that ran through her head was the loss. If she was faster, if she was stronger, if she was tougher maybe then they would have won. Did she let her team down? Did she let _Kat_ down? The loss weighed heavy on Kimberly’s shoulders. 

They were good, simply not good enough. 

Lauren and Gia took claim of the backyard hot tub, the two captains wanted some space away from the festivities. Theo, and Lily were now in the midst of a new contest. Beer pong for bragging rights. The couple from the Hellcats were going up against B.G.M’s captain Tanya Sloan and her too nerdy to be around the derby scene boyfriend Adam Park. Trini was over busting Zack’s balls and having a fun chat with him. She left the loss in the locker room and could wash away the sour taste of defeat with a beer.

It was Kat Manx who approached Kimberly with a comforting alcoholic Shirley Temple. “You did _amazing_ out there” The quirky gymnastics player carried a smile, this loss wasn’t going to ruin her night, “Don’t take it so hard” 

“I just feel like I let everyone down…”

“Kim” Kat tucked her finger under her replacement’s chin, tilting it up to make proper eye contact. Kat wanted Kimberly to really _hear_ her words. “We could go out there and lose every god damn game and still have a blast. This isn’t a varsity level high stress situation...it’s Derby, it’s _fun”_

Kat was coming from a background of gymnastics. A sport where points were rewarded for _perfect_ execution. Derby was the complete opposite. She could get rough, she could get sloppy, every little movement wasn’t worth a fraction of a score. Kimberly understood that life all too well...competitive cheerleading was no joke. That was why it was hard to lose.

“It’s just a game” 

Kimberly looked into the kitchen to see Rita and Jason having a contest to see who could chug beer out of a can the fastest. Tommie laughing her ass off. To the members of Bitchcraft, this wasn’t a _game._ They put their hearts and souls into it. Derby was a constant in their lives when everything else felt like a whirlwind of chaos. This was their happy place. 

“It’s more than just a game.” 

Kat followed Kimberly’s line of sight into the kitchen. Members of Bitchcraft were having a good time with the fourth place Riptide Sirens. Society would point at this group of girls and see degenerates, punks, and queers. Here in the world of derby being queer was celebrated, tattoos? Not a problem! This group, for all of its little in fights, were a _community._

“You’re right” Kat could agree, it was foolish to say that Derby was _just_ a game. “Look, they played the better game...we were close, we were so damn close. You can’t blame yourself...we put up a good fight. They didn’t _walk away from this”_ it wasn’t an embarrassing loss by any means. “C’mon, lets celebrate the season” 

“Mmm” Maybe Kat was right, she should let go and enjoy herself. After all, for being someone with the least amount of derby experience she held her own. 

It was probably selfish, but Kimberly could celebrate _herself_ and how far she had come. She dyed her hair, she felt herself become _freer_ once she stopped caring what other people thought. It had only been one semester of college but she felt how much she had changed from her former Angel Grove days. This sport challenged her, pushed her to get more assertive, to take control of what she wanted in life. There was only _one_ piece of the puzzle left. _Trini._

“There’s something I have to do…” She pounded the drink in her hand for a little liquid courage. Kat knew all too well where Kimberly was headed…

Trini was such a natural here among her peers, she was beloved by the derby girls. In this world it felt like she was one of the top dogs, a _‘popular’_ girl. That Kimberly had to somehow fight for her time…The ex-cheerleader had to remind herself that she wasn’t _like_ that. It was evident in the way Trini’s expression lit up when Kimberly approached her. Zack who? Trini was real quick to break herself away from her conversation and meet Kimberly halfway. For someone who was just faced with a loss, Trini sure got over it quick enough. 

Alcohol would do that. 

“Hey” Trini hooked her fingers into Kimberly’s belt loops, pulling the other girl forward for a kiss, “There you are”

“Can we go somewhere more private?” Kimberly asked, with Kira Ford about to play with her band...things were about to get _loud_ in this living room. Trini nodded her head, understanding completely as she took Kimberly’s hand and led her upstairs. Drunk members of B.G.M took a moment's pause to _ow ow_ the girls going _upstairs._ Aka. A prime hookup space. 

Trini took Kimberly to Billy and Zack’s bedroom and was sure to lock the door behind them. Kimberly said she wanted alone time...and with the way they had been _intimate_ lately it only made sense that this was what Kimberly wanted…

“That’s…” Kimberly didn’t feel comfortable kissing in someone else’s bedroom, or that Trini was so nonchalant about _being_ in Zack and Billy’s bedroom. Where _they_ have their private moments. God. How many people hook up here? “No, I don’t want to _fuck_ right now” Trini’s brows raised in surprise, “I wanna talk about us”

Trini sighed, so much for getting any tonight, but she understood. This conversation was long coming. The big match was over. There was no dancing around the question anymore.

What were they? What did they mean to one another?

The bedroom felt suffocating so Trini’s solution was to take Kimberly out on Billy and Zack’s balcony. Gia and Lauren were very much still into each other to notice their teammates above them, while others went outside to grab a beer out of a cooler and go back inside to party hard to the rock band. 

“Okay…so...” Trini leaned her back up against the railing of the balcony, giving Kimberly her full attention. With the bedroom door locked and everyone else distracted in the victory party, no one would be bothering them up here. “... _Us?”_

“Well, I do have a confession to make” Kimberly figured she might as well get the truth off of her chest right off the bat, “I uh, well...the reason I wanted to join Derby in the first place was to try and get closer to you…”

“Ha” Trini rubbed the back of her head, right underneath that famous beanie she sported, “Oh was that a secret?”

Kimberly’s jaw dropped slightly, no... _noooooo_ was her crush that obvious? “You knew?”

“Of course I knew” Trini had oh so much fun watching Kimberly scramble and mentally go through every single one of their interactions pre-hooking up. She knew she was such hot shit, Trini Gomez had a reputation for being a bit of a flirt. Girls falling for her charm...that wasn’t _new_ for her. “You’re not exactly _subtle”_

Was that a dig at the pink hair? Probably. ... _Probably._

“Oh fuck off” Kimberly shook her head, she wasn’t some dumb high schooler with a crush on an older girl. She was most certainly a _freshman_ in college with a crush on an older girl...fuck it wasn’t that much of a difference. “This is more to me than some school girl crush”

“Yeah?”

What was this some sort of fucking test?

_“Yeah”_

“Hey hey, there’s no need to go on the defensive” Trini put her hands up in defense, Kimberly’s tone had far too much of a bite for her taste. “I always thought you were cute”

“I’m not some lost puppy…” The _last_ thing Kimberly wanted was to be babied, or to be looked down upon because of her inexperience in the _real world._

“That’s not…” Trini could see that Kimberly was getting frustrating, trying to get something _real_ out of the girl she had a crush on. “You’re a hot girl, it was hard for me to be _good_ and _not_ go for it as soon as I could”

Kimberly frowned in confusion, “So...you couldn’t be with me because we were teammates?” She wasn’t connecting the dots, “What? You have some sort of moral code?”

“No” A pause, “Well, yes” Trini laughed, Lauren would have definitely kicked Trini’s ass if relationship drama pushed away their _replacement_ during a time when they were struggling to get their team together. “I knew from the start you were different.” An averted gaze, a soft laugh escaping from her chest, “I don’t know how to explain it…”

“That I’m fucking awesome” Kimberly’s smirk grew more confident, the tables flipping on Trini being the vulnerable one was an ideal change of pace. There was a comfort there, to see that Trini was treating this seriously. That she wasn’t thinking of Kimberly as some fuck buddy.

“Sure” Trini rolled her eyes, Kimberly’s head couldn’t grow any bigger. “Look, I kept my distance because I knew a big part of you becoming a Hellcat was because of _me”_

“So what changed?” When Kimberly invited Trini into her dorm room? That Trini couldn’t hold back her temptation anymore? ...God, now _that_ sounded hot. 

“You did” Lil’Diablo stepped forward to wrap her arms around Kimberly’s waist, “It was when I knew you weren’t doing all of this for _me,_ and you were doing this for _yourself.”_ In just a few weeks at the end of the semester, Kimberly embraced a new side of herself. She didn’t need a relationship with Trini to get there...that confidence, that badass, that girl who wasn’t going to take shit from anyone was always there. She had grown so far past the ex-cheerleader who almost let a past mistake ruin the rest of her future. 

It was true, Kimberly had fallen in love with the sport. In love with having teammates that she knew wouldn’t be catty and try to stab her in the back. She adored Billy and Zack for making all of these events possible. The entire league embraced her...even the likes of Rita Oliver and her bitch-squad. This was where she belonged. She knew that deep down in her core. 

“I don’t want to be some girl you fuck around with” Kimberly wanted to make herself very clear to what she wanted. What she felt was fair, and that she deserved. “I _like_ you Trini...I want to _try._ I want _more”_

“So, what? You wanna be my girlfriend?” Trini tilted her head, pulling her phone out of her pocket, “Because I can make this official right the fuck now” 

Kimberly leaned down to kiss Trini, to think there was a day where she was too afraid to ask this girl to grab a fucking coffee with her after lunch. “I want you to be _my_ girlfriend”

“Oh aren’t you two fucking _adorable”_ Gia called from the hot tub, she and her girlfriend Lauren had a front row seat to the official getting together of Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart. 

Trini took a moment to pause from what could have been an electrifying kiss to lean over the balcony and flick her team captain off, “Fuck off!”

Kimberly didn’t care, she grabbed Trini’s arm and pulled her away, leaning down to capture her kiss once more. This was the life she wanted. A girlfriend in Trini, friends like Tommie Oliver and the rest of the Hellcats. No longer was she the lost ex-cheerleader looking for a place in the world. Derby was more than just a _game._ It was her new _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Kimberly and Trini's journeys over in this universe? No I absolutely think there's more story here, so be on the lookout for a Hellcats 2. As for what I wanted to accomplish for Trimberly, that chapter is over. <3 these two idiots are together :)

**Author's Note:**

> The Hellcats consist of 5 Cat-Zord Themed Female Rangers with the colors Red, Orange and Yellow
> 
> Lauren Shiba- Red Samurai- Lion  
> Kat Manx- Orange S.P.D- Cat (literally, she's an alien cat)  
> Gia Moran- Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce: Tiger  
> Lily Chilman- Yellow Jungle Fury- Cheetah  
> Trini- Yellow 2017- Sabertooth Tiger
> 
> The Girls on Riptide Sirens
> 
> Tori- Blue Ninja Storm  
> Z- Yellow SPD  
> Sydney- Pink SPD  
> Kira Ford- Yellow Dino Thunder  
> Vida Rocca- Pink Mystic Force


End file.
